


Burning In Red

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Vampire!Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Road accidents. That's what Clara blames this on. Stupid road signs and accidents. Not the fact that it's below zero and she seems to have taken a longer, creepier route home, no. Or that a seemingly tree trunk figure turns out to be a man. Or that you talk to said man on lying on the road without suspecting anything bad to happen. Because, this is Earth after all, you've been in way more dangerous situations with the Doctor. But no. Clara blames her demise on road accidents. Not anyone else. Just those blasted things.Well, a vampire that's taken it upon himself to move in with you and feed on you more than once a day could add into the equation... If we're being picky here... And not telling the Doctor straight away...Well, I guess there really is no-one else to blame.Clara blames road signs and accidents.End of story.





	1. Ashes to Ashes

"Hey, you!" Amy heard someone call, "tall ginger girl!"  

"Yes?" She asked as she turned towards the caller to see a short brunette running towards her, and the TARDIS behind her. "Do you know me?" 

"Yes...Kinda, Amelia Pond right?"  

"Yes... How did you – Are you with the Doctor?"  

"Er, yes. Well, I mean, he isn't here at the moment, he's stuck under the console," the girl waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, the reason I called you is that you're in danger and – according to the Doctor – need to drink this before you enter the TARDIS."  

"Drink what?" Amy asked as she looked over the shorter girl for any indication of a liquid.  

"Oh, sorry," She apologised sheepishly as she pulled out a small vile with red liquid in it. "Wa-la! Now, quick drink it." 

"Why do I – How am I in danger? Who are you?" She asked as she grabbed it from the girl's hand to examine it. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure of all the details," Clara smiled. "He just said 'get this to Amy' as he can't... He's uh, changed since you last saw him..." 

"Changed?"  

"Oh! And I'm Clara by the way," Clara extended her hand for the taller girl to shake. "Clara Oswald." 

Amy smiled and shook it, "What is this thing then? It looks like..." Amy shook her head at the ridiculous thought. "So, I drink this then I'm safe?" 

"Yes," The brunette smiled excitedly when she saw that the former companion had opened it. "You trust the Doctor yeah?" 

"Of course," she looked over the girl, then back to the liquid she was supposed to drink, and then shrugged. "I guess I can trust you too." 

"Thanks," Clara's face dropped a little when she saw Amy had doubted her, but then shrugged herself. Once Amy had drank the liquid, that seemed a little thick to be blackcurrant like she had originally thought, Clara decided to speak up. "Thinking about it, I guess you have no reason to trust me." 

"So..." Amy said uneasily as she quickly handed back the vile, "I go in the TARDIS now?" 

"Yeah, c'mon," Clara smiled as she grabbed her arm and yanked her to the TARDIS doors. "This is uh... Kind of your future, so I wouldn't freak out or even mention this to your Doctor. Ready?" 

"Yes...No, uh..." Amy stammered. 

Clara giggled, "You're funny. C'mon legs, get in there," she pushed her in. The taller girl stumbled in and was about to ask about the weird nickname. "Sorry about this." 

"About wh-" she stopped as she got her head slammed onto the console, making her vision blur for a second before all she saw was darkness.  

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought," Clara looked down at the unconscious red head on the floor, blood dripping onto the metal from her head. A distorted hum echoed throughout the room. "Oh, shut up and take me to where I want to go!" 

* * *

 

Clara drove her motorbike down the dark road, her surroundings seeming dead as there was no source of light or inhabitants anywhere. The creepy atmosphere with the cold temperature did not help ease her mind in the slightest.  

"Jeez, this place is creepy," she muttered to herself under the helmet as she slowed down to be able to look around, and thought that would be dangerous, so she sped up again. The teacher giggled to herself slightly at her actions, "I've spent too much time with the Doctor to find a dark empty road suspicious." 

An owl hoot echoed from the trees as a few crows cawed and flew from the empty field to her right, making her jump and swerve. After that little scare she decided to slow down to the actual speed limit. As the cold set in within a few minutes of going the normal speed, her mind began to wonder.  

"Stupid road blocks making me go this stupid, cold, creepy, frickin' freezing long way, winter be damned!" Clara grumbled as she started to shiver but kept a steady grip on the handles of her motorbike. She giggled slightly as she thought of Willow from the Buffy series, "Lunch time be damned." 

As she approached the fork in the road she decided to go the narrower single path way, distracted by how cold it was, and that she thought she was in the beginning of any horror movie ever. She was so distracted that she didn’t realise there were no animal sounds like there had been before, and it had gone eerily quiet. Half way down the track of lifelessness, Clara noticed something splayed across the road, and groaned as she thought it was a fallen tree. However, as she got closer she noticed it was a body, and stopped abruptly.  

"Oh my stars," Clara looked over her dashboard to see how close she was to the being on the road, and gasped when she saw the tire was just an inch away from it. She took her helmet off quickly and jumped off her motorcycle to examine the body. After a closer look she noticed it was a rather rugged young man with black hair, wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. He seemed unconscious, until she checked his pulse and got her hand grabbed. Clara shrieked and tried to pull away, but the man wasn't giving up. "You almost scared me to death!" 

The man just chuckled and released his hold on her, "Sorry love, I thought you were an animal or something." 

"Y-You're okay though, yeah?" She looked over him for any injuries.  

"Well, define okay," he leaned up and faced her. "My, you are beautiful. Ah, where are my manners? Name's Ash, may I know yours?" 

She noticed that his hand was extended towards her, and grabbed it hesitantly, "Clara. So why are you lying in the road pretending to be dead?" 

"Technically, I'm not pretending," he smirked as he saw her confused expression. "I want to die Clara, but you stopped too early. I guess I could do something while I wait. You were going to check my pulse, correct? Well, check it." 

Still confused, and frankly a little tired, she slowly moved her fingers to his outstretched neck and checked it. Nothing. Clara moves her fingers slightly, in case she placed them in the wrong place. Still nothing. She checked herself just to make sure. Pulse. Checked Ash again, who just stared at her amused. No pulse. Checked herself again. Pulse. Ash. No Pulse.  

"Oh my stars... B-But how? I am doing it right aren't I?" Clara grabbed Ash's wrist and checked there. Still nothing.  

"I don't have one, my dear," he lifted her head to face him slowly and showed his fangs quickly. The rest was a blur. All Clara felt was a sharp pain in her neck, but she was unable to scream. She just tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. After a few seconds Ash pulled away and held her in place so she wouldn't escape. "Forget that happened, forget about the pain, and take me to your place."  

Clara blinked and stood up slowly as she grabbed his arm gently, "No broken bones then?" 

"No, thankfully not. So, we were going to your place?" He dusted off his jacket and walked over to her motorbike.  

"Yeah, we are," she smiled and followed him. "I hope you don't mind not having a helmet, I don't have a spare." 

"I don't mind no," he jumped on the back with a smirk. Clara followed suit and started up the bike as she put her helmet on.  

* * *

 

"What a lovely place you have here," Ash smiled as he looked around her apartment. "Do you live alone?" 

"Yeah, thankfully I can afford to," Clara locked the door and walked into the living room. "Do you need to call anyone?" 

"No," the man frowned and sat next to her examining her neck. "You're bleeding, my dear." 

"I-I am?" She suddenly rushed to the closest mirror and looked at the blood smeared on her neck. "Oh my stars! H-How can I have not noticed?!" 

"I compelled you Clara," Ash groaned as he got up and stood behind her, and moved her hair from her neck, almost seductively. "You were bitten by me, I drank your blood." 

"What?" Clara jumped away from him when he lightly touched her wound. "That would mean you're a vampire, and vampire's don..." 

"Exist? That's what we want you to think," he smirked. "Didn’t you know there's always an element of truth behind a story?" 

'Of course,' Clara thought to herself. 'Why not vampires? I mean, there are Daleks, Zygons and Cybermen, why not freaking vampires? Why didn't the Doctor warn me?!' 

As she was lost in her train of thought – if you could call it that – Ash quickly grabbed a wine glass and handed it to her, filled with a red substance. "I think you need a drink Clara." 

"Why should I drink this?" Clara looked down at the drink, "it's not poisoned is it?" 

"No, no, it's not," Ash made her look at him again. "Just drink all of it." 

She did so. Even though the taste was bitter and some dripped down her chin, the teacher kept on drinking until there was nothing left. "So... W-What was that?" 

"My blood," he smirked and sat on the sofa. "To heal your wound." 

Clara put her hand to her neck and quickly spun around to the mirror, "No way!" She gasped as she saw there were no puncture marks on her skin. "Y-Your blood can do that?!" 

"Yes," Ash chuckled at her reaction. "Come, sit down." 

She was going to, but managed to stop herself as she remembered what he was, and back away to the wall. "No... You'll kill me..." 

"Oh please, just sit. I've already fed, I won't kill you. I promise," the vampire raised his hands in mock surrender.  

Clara sighed, and nodded slowly as she sat down next to him. "S-So uh..." She shuffled awkwardly under his gaze.  

"Do you have anything to watch? Where's your remote?" He looked on the table, and he couldn't see it. He then used his vampire speed to the TV and back, which made Clara jump when he returned with the remote. "Sorry love, did I scare you?" 

'That stupid sweet talk' she frowned slightly at herself. 'He's a monster, and he talks like you're the only thing in the universe, like he's not planning on drinking your blood.' 

"Oh! You read?" Ash, once again, used his vampire speed to look at the bookshelf. "Ooh, Jane Austen! You like her then?" 

"Yes," Clara smiled slightly at the memories of pranking her, and her doing so back. "I've got all of her books, and I've taught my year 10's of her." 

"You're a teacher?"  

"Yes." 

"Good thing it's a weekend then," he smirked. "What did you say about her?" 

"Amazing writer, brilliant comic observer, and strictly among ourselves, a phenomenal kisser..." 

"Hmm, yes, she was," Ash smiled, and saw the shock on the brunette's face. "Yes, I was alive when she was around. I fed off her too, her blood was sweet. But, I did stop after a while and compelled her to forget it ever happened." 

"Y-You fed off her?" Clara repeated, unable to decide whether she should be scared or angry at that fact. "How long d-did you...?" 

"Oh, for about," he hissed as he tried to remember and sat next to Clara again. "Two months." 

"I-Is that how long you're going to feed on me?" 

"Oh no, I'm not going to prolong that," Ash lifted her head to face him. "Tell me the truth, when do you next have work?" 

"In two weeks." 

"Why?" 

"Half term." 

"Do you teach English?" 

"Yeah, in Coal Hill," Clara nodded.  

"Are you scared of me?"  

"Y-Yes..." She moved her head to look down at her hands that fiddled with her skirt.  

"Thank you for being cooperative," Ash smiled and put an arm over her shoulder. 

Clara flinched and tried to move away, but she was already at the end of the sofa. "Y-You compelled me again..." 

"Yes, I did," he laughed. "I might do that a lot, you seem like the stubborn type." 

"I'm not stubborn," she said quickly.  

"Sure, sure," he smirked and leaned into her. "Stay still, will you?" 

"W-Why – Ah!" Clara squealed when she felt a sharp pain on her neck. "Y-You ba-" 

"Well, Clara, I never expected such vulgar language to come from your mouth," Ash chuckled as he interrupted her. "Take your shirt off." 

"What? N-No!" She pushed herself off the sofa.  

"If you don’t, I will," Ash stood up and licked the blood dripping from his lip. The way he looked at her made her shiver, hug herself, and shy away from his predatory gaze. "Clara, remove your shirt from your body."   

Clara sighed and shakily grabbed the hem of her shirt, and slowly lifted it over herself. She shivered at the sudden coldness that hit her, and covered her chest. This just made the vampire laugh.  

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to... Oh, how would you say? Make any sexual advances towards you. I'm not as crude as other men these days," he appeared in front of her, making her jump and step back. "Of course, I'm not saying you're unappetizing to look at, you truly are. I will not do anything like that unless I am asked." 

"True gentleman then," she said unamused. "Appetizing is rather... disconcerting." 

"I guess that was a rather unsettling way to describe your beauty," Ash smirked. "I only want you shirtless so I can drink from your shoulder, that is all. So, you don't have to worry about... Well, what you are so clearly concerned about." 

"I-I..." Clara looked down as she tried to defend herself, but found she couldn’t. He was right. That stupid, annoying, and frightening vampire was right. She was worried about that. "I'm sorry for the assumption... Why do y-you want to bite my shoulder?" 

"I accept your apology, dear," he smiled sweetly. "I get bored of the neck sometimes." 

She shivered when he traced his finger over her bare shoulder lightly, and bit into it. "Ah!" The brunette tried to push him away again, but to no avail. "A-Ash... P-Please... Stop!" 

"Why?" He mumbled as he licked the blood from her wound, savouring the taste. "I won't kill you, don't worry." 

"I-It's not that!" Clara pushed him away and stumbled into the wall. "I-It freakin' hurts! Y-You said you've already fed..." 

"Yes, I did. I haven't fed on a human in a while, so I'm going to feed on you for as long as I can." 

"H-How l-long... Exactly?"  

"Until I get bored with you, and maybe kill you," Ash smirked and eyed her bleeding shoulder. "It won't be tonight, I can assure you." 

Clara winced as she put her hand on her wounded shoulder, and walked over to the kitchen briskly. She breathed out shakily, weighing up her options. Her situation. The Doctor. How he would react to her situation. How Ash is so clearly using her with no regard to her health, mental or otherwise. She grabbed her red wine and a glass, filled it to the top, and sipped it. Two hands snaked around her waist that made her jump, and lean forward when she felt his body pressed against her back.  

"Wine after losing blood? That's not very smart, is it?" Ash licked the drying blood from her. She shuddered and put the glass down, realising he was right. It wasn't very smart to drink after losing blood. "Oh, and don’t bother getting garlic, that's a myth." 

"I wasn't," she would have smiled at that, but she was too busy trying to figure out a way to escape all of this. "I-I'm a bit claustrophobic... Can you please get off m... Ah!" 

He bit her again. In the same place as last time, only it hurt more. Clara's legs started to buckle as she gripped onto the kitchen counter until her knuckles turned white. Ash gripped onto her waist and raised his left arm to her chest to hold her still. Her vision blurred as tears fell down her face, the pain was excruciating. Clara would have fallen if it wasn’t for the vampire holding her up.  

"Please A-Ash..." She stammered as she tried to speak without crying. Suddenly, he had stopped and let go of her, making her shake and fall to her knees.  

"Shit," Ash kneeled down to her and shoved his wrist to her mouth, making sure the blood went down her throat. "Quick, drink it. You'll heal and you have to answer the door." 

"A-Answer the door?" Clara mumbled over his arm.  

"Whoa, you really didn’t hear..." 

"Clara?! Are you in there?" The Doctor banged at the door. 

"That," Ash smiled. "Go on, tell him you're with your boyfriend... Unless he is your boyfriend?" 

"N-No, he isn't..." Clara looked down at her shoulder to see the puncture wound had be healed. "I-I need to get my..." 

"Clara?!" 

Ash sighed and grabbed her head again, "Tell him you're with your boyfriend and for him to leave. If he asks about you being shirtless, say it's too hot or something, I'm sure you can think of a lie. If he doesn’t leave after five minutes I'll kill him." 

Clara gulped and slowly got up to the door, "Doctor, what do you want?" 

"Finally, were you colouring your face again? It looks whiter. Why are you shirtless?" 

"It's too hot in here, the heating's malfunctioned or something," she waved her hand dismissively. "Doctor I've had one hell of a day, I would like to rest, can't you come back tomorrow or Monday?" 

"Oh, er, okay then," he straightened up. "Sure, I'll pop by tomorrow." 

"Thank you," Clara sighed and closed the door, waiting for him to actually leave until she leaned back onto it. "Happy?" 

"Quite," Ash smirked as he walked up to her, and pulled her upright. "You seem unhappy though, was he your friend?" 

"M-My best friend," she looked away from him. "I'm tired, can't you leave me be for a bit?" 

"I was thinking of going to sleep, but I think you should have some food. I assume you haven't eaten since lunchtime at your school?" 

"Oh uh... No, I haven't..." Clara tried to push him away from her, but fell back into the door.  

"Whoa there," he gently held her arm and lead her to the sofa. "You stay here, I'll get you some sugar." 

"Why are you being so nice to me now?" She shuffled on the sofa to back away from him. "It's... unsettling..." 

"Would you rather me be one of those dick head vampires that let you die slowly, and always mess with you, possibly even fuck you?" Ash scowled and saw the fear on the teacher's features, and sighed. "Didn't think so." 

Clara merely sank lower into the sofa like a child who had been scolded by her father. Ash shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. Due to the blood lost Clara couldn't think straight, and just hugged her knees as she waited for the next round of torment.  

"I have orange juice and chocolate!" The vampire said cheerfully as he strolled in, making her jump. "Sorry dear, I had to raid your cupboards a little. At least you have sugar." 

"Er... Thanks..." She hesitantly took the beverage and food from him, and flinched when he sat down next to her.  

"No problem, you should probably go to sleep after that," Ash stretched and yawned. "I'll stay on the sofa, if that will make you sleep easier."  

Clara was taken back by his suggestion that she almost choked on her drink, "W-What?" 

"Well, do you want me to share a bed with you?" 

"N-No," she shook her head and continued drinking.  

"Didn't think so," Ash chuckled. Once it was clear she had finished her orange juice and half a bar of chocolate, Ash turned the TV off and put the wrapper and glass on the coffee table. He then picked her up bridal style to her room. Clara merely yelped and clung on him weakly from the fear of her falling. "Don't worry Clara, I'm not going to drop you." 

He gently set her down on her bed and walked out. Clara looked at the door wearily, and covered herself with her blanket self-consciously, and it was still cold. Somehow though, even after going through the events of the day, and how to get rid of the vampire in her living room, she fell asleep. 

 


	2. Shaking in Red

The next day Clara woke up slowly, and stirred sleepily, but she stilled as she remembered the night before. However, she had not realized a pain radiating throughout her neck until she tried to move and noticed Ash on top of her, feeding on her. 

"A-Ash..." She said groggily. "I-It hurts..."

"I would suspect so," he grumbled in return as he bit into her shoulder. 

"Please! S-Stop!" Clara tried to struggle, but he pinned her down to the mattress. For what felt like an eternity later, Ash eventually jumped off her, and turned her around to her back. "P-Please..."

"That was it for the morning," he smiled sweetly and wiped away her tears. "Have a shower and don't lock the door."

The brunette gulped and tried to calm herself down as she nodded. Ash left with the door wide open, and from what she heard, he was in the kitchen. She leaned up with her blanket wrapped around her as the cold settled in. Once warm enough to get out of bed, she did just that and briskly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She was going to lock it out of habit, despite her living alone, but couldn't and cursed the stupid vampire under her breath. 

Ash listened out for the shower to be turned on, and once it was, he got to work. However, his work was cut short due to a shriek he heard coming from the bathroom. He used his vampire speed to go there, only to find Clara cowering away from the water, and hugging herself. "Clara?"

She turned to him, and gasped as she turned away to cover herself from him. "G-Go away."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he jumped into the bath next to her, and looked at the water. It seemed normal. The smell of blood caught his attention, he looked down at her neck and shoulder, and then it clicked. "Oh, that. Why don't you try making it colder one that side, and then turn in onto the normal temperature for the rest of your body?"

Ash turned the dial for her, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to herself. After Clara had a shower she walked into the kitchen with her hair up in a towel, wearing black leggings, red plaid skirt, and a black sweatshirt. She was shocked to see Ash cooking what seemed like a full English breakfast. The toast popping up in the toaster made her jump, and Ash turned his head when he heard a squeak. 

"Ah, you're here. Did my suggestion help?" He turned around with a spatula in his hand, and wearing a white apron with red stripes at the top and bottom. 

Clara blushed slightly at the thought of him seeing her naked, but she couldn't help but laugh slightly at the terrifying vampire's almost childlike cheerfulness. "Um... Sorry..."

"Oh? About this?" He motioned down to the apron, making sure he understood why she supressed laughing. "Yeah, thought you might find this amusing. It's okay, you can laugh." 

The microwave dinged, which made the girl jump again. "S-So err, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash rushed over to the microwave and stirred the jug of beans as he placed it on the table. "I'm making breakfast, you like a fry up yeah?"

"Yeah, I do. B-But um, why are you?" She walked further into the kitchen. 

"I guess, to make up for last night and this morning, and for the future," he poured the beans on to two plates and grabbed the toast to do the same. He also put the egg and sausages on. "Please, sit."

"Future?" Clara asked as she sat down. "E-Exactly how long are you planning on staying?"

Ash smiled and put the plates on the table, "Until I get bored I suppose."

"T-Thanks," she smiled slightly as he pushed the plate towards her along with the cutlery.

"No blood on your clothes I hope," Ash stated as he bit into the toast. 

"I p-put cloth over it," Clara said as she bit into a sausage. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"When you've been alive as long as I have, you pick up a few things," he winked. The conversation was cut short due to Clara's mobile buzzing. Ash ran to it and looked at the caller ID. "Your Doctor is calling you?"

"Oh," Clara stood up quickly and grabbed the phone from him to answer it. "Hello?"

"Clara! Are you rested enough for me to come back? Wait, I have got the right date this time yes? I've already called past you ten times, and future you three times. Time travel's a tricky thing over the phone."

"Doctor," she cut him off from his rant. "Yes, you have the right time. I shall remember to tell you to ring back. Urm, I just got up, come by in three hours?"

"Three hours, check."

"Bye," Clara said as cheerfully as she could before she hung up. "He's the guy that came over yesterday, he has a PhD and prefers to be called Doctor. Plus, I have three John's on my contact list, so it's easier just to call him that."

"Ah. So, three hours? Is he really going to come on time?"

"Actually, he might come early. C-Could you uh... Leave in a bit? He gets really over protective of me, claims he has a duty of care and all."

"I won't leave no," Ash said as he sat down to eat the rest of his breakfast. "Not now anyway."

"R-Really?" Clara asked in disbelief as she sat back down. 

"I respect that you have a life, I am not here to stop it. Interfere, maybe. Make it a living hell? Only for a short time. But I will not stop you from having one, unless it becomes too troublesome."

"And how would it become troublesome?"

"I am parted from you for more than three hours," Ash shrugged. "I'll need my fix after all."

"Hmm. I er, guess that would be okay... Well, not really, but it's not like I have much choice in the matter, do I?"

"No, you do not," he smiled as he ate his breakfast. 

"W-Wait... Y-You fed on me..." She subconsciously rubbed her shoulder and neck lightly. "How can you be hungry?"

"Well, the feeding from you is just to keep the vampire at bay, and I guess a good vitamin or whatever supplement. In case you haven't noticed, I have a small amount compared to you, and I still enjoy eating. It at least makes me feel human-ish for a while."

"Oh."

"Yes," he mused. "'Oh'. Now finish up before your friend gets here."

* * *

 

It had been a week since she first met Ash, and she had grown accustomed to getting bitten every morning and evening, sometimes more. That being said, it still hurt like hell. Clara still feared and loathed every morning with him. She was thankful that he never made any advances towards her, or shared her bed, despite her frequently being forced to walk around half naked. 

"C-Can I have something else on now?" Clara looked away from the Pride and Prejudice book slightly to look at her captor, who was watching TV. 

"It is quite cold in here isn't it? Sure, get dressed," he smiled at her. 

Without hesitation the cold girl walked briskly to her room, and got dressed in a baggy jumper and black skinny jeans. The warmth of wearing clothing after having all morning only wearing her underwear, in winter, made her smile slightly and hug herself. Ash stood in the door way and made her jump when she turned around. "Y-You're gonna make me t-take it off, aren't you?"

"What? I'm not that mean dear," Ash walked in and looked over her attire. "I didn't know you had such clothes."

"Well I do..." Clara got interrupted by her doorbell ringing, and she immediately regretted her outfit choice. "Wonder who that is."

"Your Doctor friend maybe?" 

"No," she sighed and walked towards the door to open it. "He wouldn't ring the doorbell."

"Clara!" A tall brunette woman hugged her before she could see who it was. 

"Uh... Hi?" 

"Who is it?" Ash asked when he approached them. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman looked down at her sadly. "We went to University together?"

"P-Paige?" Clara looked over her in disbelief.

"The one and only," Paige grinned. "May I come in Oswald?"

"Yeah sure," she moved to the side to let her through. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I grew and dyed my hair. Different style of clothes too!" Paige twirled around in her mini skirt, high heels, white graphic t-shirt, and denim jacket. 

"As opposed to the gothic style of clothing and leather jackets?" Clara mused. 

"Well, you haven't changed much! Do you still wear leather jackets?"

"Wait, wait, you used to be a goth?" Ash pointed to the newcomer. 

"Yeah, kinda. I just really liked the style of clothing and hair at the time. Who are you?"

"I'm Ash," he smiled and held a hand out to her. "Clara's boyfriend, but we're kinda on the down low, her friends don't like me. Think I'm a bad influence."

"Bad influence?" Paige looked from Clara to Ash. "I have to say, you are hot. So, maybe you are? How do they say he's a bad influence? Rides a motorbike at night?"

"That's her actually," Ash smirked and pointed at his 'girlfriend'.

"You own a motorbike?! What happened to them being death traps with wheels?!"

"A friend rode one with me on the back," Clara shrugged. "I liked it, so I decided to get one."

"It's not a death trap, I can assure you," Ash waved his hand. "Should we continue this conversation in the living room?"

"Ah, yes. We don't want to be standing around here all day, do we?" Clara laughed nervously. "Ash... Honey, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure love," he grinned. 

"Make yourself comfortable Paige," she smiled at her. When her taller friend was gone and out of ear shot Clara decided to speak up. "Ash, please don't go all vampire while she's here, okay? Please?"

"All vampire?" He mocked confusion. "No biting her then? Aww, and I thought you loved me."

"Please, I'm begging you, don’t bite anyone."

"I won't, don't worry," Ash smiled. "I'd like to know about her."

"In what way?" Clara looked at him warily. 

"The gothic phase has intrigued me," he thought out loud. "I never had one, I'd like to know what it's like in this century in a university."

"Exactly, how old are you Ash?" 

"Oh, about 516 years old," Ash smiled at the shocked expression on his prey's face, and walked away before she could utter a word. 

"Hold up, Ash!" She said in hushed voice as she chased after him. 

"So, Paige love," Ash sat down next to her on the sofa. "What did you do in this gothic phase of yours? Did Clara have one too?"

"Haha, no, no she didn't. When I was wearing all the gothic style clothes she wore plaid stuff, and at one point she went through a bit of an emo phase, but only went as far to listen to the music and change her hair style."

"Plaid stuff?"

"Yeah," Paige looked up at Clara, who had decided to sit in front of them on her coffee table. "Plaid shirts, skirts, even jeans at one point. She always wore red and blue, sometimes green. Clara, didn't you say it felt good to wear plaid because it made you felt more masculine? Especially the men plaid stuff?"

"Oh, er, yeah... I did say something along the lines of that..." Clara blushed. "At least I didn’t sweat every summer under all the layers of black clothing."

"Fair play. Ash, what do you know of our lovely Clara here?"

"Not that much, just that she was a nanny before working at Coal Hill school. Her relationship with her step mum isn't good. Anything I should worry about Paige?"

"She had a lesbian experience in Uni," Paige smirked. 

"Okay! That's enough about me!" Clara stood up abruptly. "You like wine? I'll get wine! Ash, why don't you help me?"

"Sure, love," he chuckled as he followed her to the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to be drinking that? I drank quite a bit of blood recently, and you're definitely paler than you used to be. You're a bit cold too, I wonder why Paige didn't say anything. Oh, and you're trembling love. Only a little though, just have my blood and you should be fine for a while longer."

"I don't wa-mph!" Before Clara could finish her sentence, Ash shoved his bleeding wrist into her mouth, and held her head there so she couldn't pull back.

"I should be able to feed on you a few more times before you die," Ash smiled, and laughed when Clara almost dropped the wine glass when she heard the word 'die'. "Calm down before Paige gets suspicious."

"Y-You're not going to kill me any time soon, are you?"

"Get back to Paige before I use her as a snack," he grumbled as he grabbed the wine bottle from the side. 

 Clara quickly left without a word of protest and joined her friend on the sofa. "So, how did you find me?"

"It's the funniest thing actually," Paige laughed slightly. "I was looking at some pictures that we snapped in the park, and with my luck, some blew away onto the grass. An old Scottish man helped me picked them up, and said he knew you, seen you around and said that you lived in these flats. So, I waited around to see you and saw a girl walking in here, Sophie she said her name was, and let me in and showed me your flat."

"That's quite.... Wizard isn't it?" Clara laughed a little. "I mean, it's like a classic story where somebody finds another after being apart, like I dunno... A rom com or something."

"And I thought you were the one who were top of the class in English Lit."

"English Lit?" Ash asked as he walked in with the wine glasses. "What's that?"

"Didn't you go to University? It's a course," Paige laughed and thanked him when he handed her the glass of wine. 

"Oh, right... No, I never went to University, or College. That must be why her friends think I'm a bad influence," he shrugged and sat down after handing Clara her glass. 

"Hmm, maybe. Who are these new friends Clara? Bitches or what?"

Clara almost choked on her wine, that seemed darker than the others, and licked her lip before any landed on her clothes. 

"You alright love?" Ash asked as he leaned over to her and sniffed the wine. "Perfect timing," he whispered before leaning up. "Ah, my bad. That must be mine, I cut it with a stronger liquor. I was hoping not to get caught."

"Ooh, someone in the dog house?" Paige laughed. 

"Oh please, I'm not – I'm not, am I love?" Ash asked, generally concerned as he didn't know the expression that well, and grabbed the drink that she was still coughing on from her. 

"N-No, you're not Ash," Clara breathed and drank his wine quickly. "I'm gonna get another."

"It sure sounds like he is Clara," Paige grinned as she finished hers. 

"Why am I in the dog house? Clara's the puppy!" 

Clara stopped on her way to the kitchen and glared at Ash, before proceeding again with an aggravated sigh. Paige laughed and followed her. 

"You're the puppy?" She asked as she placed her glass on the counter. 

"Stupid Ash," she grumbled as she grabbed the wine bottle. "A lot of people say that I have puppy like characteristics. One person even said I was the puppy compared to her and my best friend, and a couple with a small dog."

"What a bitch," Paige smirked down at her. "Are all of your friends bitches now? Are you that lonely without me?"

"Shut up," Clara pushed her playfully with a giggle. "By the way, I don't think Ashy boy knows that expression you said."

"In the dog house? Hmm, maybe they don't have it where he's from," she shrugged and filled up her own glass. 

"Where do you think he's from?" The shorter brunette asked warily. 

"He has this really British type accent, and him saying 'love' all the time, I'd say... About the 1890's?"

"Try 1500's," Clara laughed. 

"What? His language isn't that dated," she laughed. 

"Almost correct," Ash appeared in the doorway, and smiled at the humans, but Clara could see the anger in his eyes, and gulped. "Can I speak to Clara? I need to know if I'm in the dog house or not."

"Sure, do you mind if I watch something on the tv while I wait?"

"Go for it," Clara smiled. Ash walked to the side to let Paige out and walked towards the shorter brunette, who leaned into the counter more. "I-It's not like she would believe me even if I said you were a vampire."

"If she's killed anyone she would," he frowned and leaned into Clara. "She's a werewolf, I can smell it off her. But, her werewolf abilities are only unlocked if she kills somebody. You should really be more aware of what you say to your so-called friends, dear."

"W-Well how was I meant to know?!" She almost yelled but resorted her little burst of frustration into a hushed whisper. "You are aware I only found out about vampires last week, how was I meant to know werewolves exist too?"

"Yes, I am aware Clara," he towered over her. "I am also aware that you are speaking out of turn in your situation."

"Am I meant to cower under your gaze every time I see you?"

"No, of course not," he pushed himself away from her. "It's already obvious I scare you, I can hear your heart beat accelerating the more I speak. It's like every word I say is dangerously close to me hating you, and wanting you dead – see, even then it spiked up. You are already aware that I will not hesitate to kill you and your friend, but I am a gentleman so, I won't. However, if you switched my humanity off, I would just kill you – or torture you. My, my, your heartbeat is fast, isn't it? Am I scaring you that much, Clara Oswald?"

"N-No err... I-I m-mean..." She shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. 

"You're so inviting right now," he smirked as he looked over at her neck. "Really, really inviting."

"A-Ash... I said no vamp-" Clara gasped when he appeared in front of her and lifted her head to face him. 

"No vampire stuff while your guest is here, yes. That was before I found out she was a wolf. It would be best to kill her before she kills me."

Clara's eyes widened, "P-Please don’t... H-How can she kill you?"

"A werewolf bite – when they turn – can kill a vampire. If she's gonna stick around any vampire in the area is going to be in danger."

"S-She w-won't kill anyone Ash," Clara moved to the side and towards the door. "We b-better get back to her."

"Sure," he smiled and followed her to the living room. "Sorry that took so long, I had to convince her to forgive me."

"It's all right, I've been entertained by this show, Wolf Blood. I think it's a children's thing, but the wolf thing's cool!"

"Oh yeah, I watched some of that," Clara smiled as best she could and sat down next to her. "It was quite interesting, I loved Rhydian and Yana, they're the best."

"I quite like this Maddy character, and Rhydian, he is cute. Oh! I saw you still like Jane Austen," Paige smiled and looked towards Ash. "She was obsessed with her in Uni, I swear she had a crush on her."

"Yes, well, she is brilliant," the human blushed slightly. 

"Clara," Ash whined as he pulled her into a hug from behind. "I feel like you're leaving me out."

"I-I'm not, I'm just talking to my friend," Clara squirmed but felt a sharp pain on her wrist. Ash had scratched her. "Ash..."

"Paige, be a dear and look at me," Ash smiled when she complied. "Don't move or scream."

"Ash!"

"I won't."

"Good girl," he grabbed his prey's arm firmly and bit into her wrist. 

"Ah! A-Ash... P-Please," Clara squirmed. 

"Ash! What the hell?" Paige looked at them fearfully, and then gasped when she found she couldn't move. "Why can't I move?"

"I compelled you Paige, you can only do what I say. Don't worry, I'm only interested in Clara here," Ash moved away from her and looked at Clara. "Don't resist."

"Please... D-Don't do this," Clara whimpered. 

"Just think of it as your fault Oswald," Ash glared at her and took her sweatshirt off, leaving her in a black vest top. "After all, you're the one who annoyed me."

"I-I didn't do anything Ash!"

"You almost told your friend what I was, and ruined it when I gave you my blood in your wine glass."

"Well sorry for not knowing that you had slipped some of your blood in my wine!"

Ash shrugged and bit her forearm, drinking some of her blood before moving up to her shoulder. "You should really watch your tongue, I might just bite it off."

"P-Please Ash... I-It's not like s-she would h-have believed me, nobody would... Ah! Ash please..." 

He pushed her down on the sofa and leaned over her. Some of her blood dripped off his chin onto her neck, and he leaned down and licked it off slowly, eliciting a whine and shudder from Clara. He bit into it and kept on drinking, despite her pleas. Ash noticed her shaking and her breathe coming in short gasps, and when he looked up at her she had tears dripping down her face as she tried her best to control her breathing. Her heart was racing. A bit too much to his liking, but he wasn’t done yet. He needed to punish her, so she wouldn't even think about uttering a word about his being to anyone. Whether they believe her or not is irrelevant. She needed to learn, to comply without compulsion. She needed to fear him. But not this much. Ash felt her pulse weaken and heard her breathing come in short and shallow breathes. 

"Shit," Ash gasped as he pulled back, relishing in the taste of her blood. He examined Clara head to toe, and looked back towards Paige, who stared at him in shock and fear. 

"W-What's happening to her?"

"She's having a panic attack," he sighed and held the taller brunette by her chin to keep her head steady. "Leave, don't come back, and forget this ever happened. You had a nice day catching up on old times, but she was busy so you had to leave early."

Paige nodded, got up and left. Once he heard the click of the door closing he turned his attention back to the girl covered in blood. Only this time, she was unconscious. 

"Shit," the vampire quickly bit into his arm and covered her mouth with it. Once he heard her heart beat rise to a steady rhythm he stopped, and gently lifted her up and brought her to her bed. He brought a chair to the room and sat down in it next to her. "Sweet dreams Clara."


	3. Blood Lust

Clara shot up from her bed abruptly and breathed heavily as she looked around. She jumped and shuffled to the other side of her bed when she saw Ash sitting on a chair next to her. He merely smiled at her and stretched as he yawned. 

"Morning sweetheart," Ash sat down on the edge of the bed. "I apologise for how I behaved yesterday, and for the cause of your panic attack. You had aggravated me and I punished you for it, that is how this will go until I say. In case you haven't noticed you are not in control here, no matter how much you hate it, I am. If I find out you have even thought about telling anyone about me when I'm gone, I will hurt you. However, I am not unreasonable, I will feed you my blood to heal after a few minutes, when you apologise, or an hour later. Maybe more, it depends on my mood. In addition to all of this new information you are getting, I will do my part. I will cook for you, and only feed on you when I need to, unless you irritate me. Is that clear? Speak."

"Y-Yeah... I-It's clear," Clara winced at how small and defenceless she sounded. 

"Good," he shuffled closer to her and made her look at him. "Have you mentioned anything about vampires to your Doctor friend?"

"I-I have," she gulped. 

"What did you say?"

"W-Whether he's seen any, and if he knows how to k-kill any..."

"Why would he have seen any?" Ash growled. 

"He's seen supernatural stuff."

"You were going to kill me?" He leaned closer to her. 

"Y-Yes... K-Kinda, I thought about it..." Clara looked away from him, and started to tremble.

Ash let go of her and jumped off the bed, with his hand to his mouth as he thought. "You really are something Oswald," he ran towards her and dislocated her right shoulder. "Don't make a sound."

She hesitantly placed her hand on her arm, and winced at the pain with tears in her eyes. Clara trembled as she cowered away from the vampire's hateful gaze. 

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't just rip it off," he grumbled as he walked to the door. "Get dressed within five minutes, or I'll do it myself."

Clara stood up shakily, feeling dizzy once she had, and wanted to sit back down, but didn't have the time. She unsteadily walked to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes. Once she had, she placed them on her bed and stepped to her chest of drawers to put on some underwear. 

Ten minutes later Ash barged through the door and pinned her to the wardrobe. "You're taking too long Oswald," he snarled as he dug his nails into her wrist and looked over her half naked body. "You'll have to stick to that."

Before she could protest he dragged her to the kitchen by her bleeding wrist. He sat her down on the seat and pushed it in, making her jerk forward and grip onto the edge of the table. She looked at the table to see two plates with American style pancakes on them. The only thing that made Clara feel more discomfort than she already had, is that they both seemed pink.  

"Ah, you might have noticed the odd colour of those pancakes," Ash sat down on the opposite side of her. "Made them myself, and the first time making those type of pancakes! I'm quite proud of them," he grinned like a child, which didn't give Clara any hope of an easy morning. "Now, you must choose which one you and I eat."

Clara stared at them and shivered at the thought, and from the cold. "Do they b-both have blood in them?"

"Now you're learning!" Ash threw his hands in the air like a game show host. "One has your blood, and the other has mine. If you pick mine, after one bite your wounds will heal. But, if you get your blood, you have to eat all of them."

She gulped and looked at them. They were so similar, even the plates were the same. "Wait... You have to eat the one that I don’t pick... You'd really drink your own blood?"

"Yes, I will," he smiled. "You have my word."

"Okay," Clara sighed, and picked the left plate cautiously. She grabbed a fork and stabbed off a bit to try. "H-Here goes nothing."

Ash grabbed the other plate as she bit into it. He smirked and bit into his, grinning as he swallowed. Clara's face twisted into disgust as she chewed the blood-filled pancake. "Surprise."

She looked at him in shock, worry, and confusion. The metallic taste of the blood made her want to throw it up back on the plate, but she swallowed it. Instantly her wounds healed and she sighed in relief. 

"Both of them are my blood," he stood up and picked up both plates. "You obviously don't like the taste of blood like I do. On the plus side, I did make normal pancakes! Ta-da!" 

Clara grabbed her dislocated arm cautiously and moved it to see if it was fixed like her bitemarks. Luckily, it had been. "Urm... T-Thanks..."

"Welcome," he beamed as he placed a normal stack of pancakes in front of her. "I'm going to do some errands, just sit here and eat. I'll be half an hour at most."

Clara nodded and bit into her pancake, that was surprisingly delicious. Ash laughed at her childlike expression before he left and locked the door. When she heard the click she ran to it and tried to open it, but it never budged. She felt even more trapped. Clara walked over to her bedroom to get changed into her clothes on the bed, her white shirt, grey jumper, and black jeans, and sat back down in the kitchen to finish her pancakes. 

* * *

 

It had been three days since that incident, and Ash got more and more irritated at anything Clara did, even breathe at times. 

"That's it!" He growled as he slammed his glass of whiskey down, and made Clara nearly jump out of her seat. "This stupid human liquor is disgusting, it doesn't have the desired effect!"

"M-Maybe because you're a vampire... And can't get drunk?" Clara asked cautiously as she looked up at him slowly.

"That is exactly the point!" He then sighed and slumped down. "I'm getting tired of this..."

"Not being able to g-get drunk?"

"Give me your blood," he turned to her. "You need to suffer."

"W-What? Why do I need to suffer?" Clara backed away the best she could without getting up from the sofa.

Ash growled and climbed on top of her, ignoring her whimpers and pleas as he bit into her neck. A sudden blood lust came over Ash as he proceeded to hold his prey down and drink her blood. He decided to create a new bitemark every few seconds to make sure she would not get used to the pain and would constantly suffer. Clara weakly grabbed his arm to try and manoeuvre herself away from his hold. Sadly, it never worked. He was too strong. Once again, her breathing came in short gasps and she passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda just wanted to get it out of the way as I still need to work on a lot more stories.


	4. Lost The Need To Breathe

Clara woke up in her bed after being bitten once again. Only this time Ash wasn't in the room. She looked around slowly as she climbed out of bed. It was eerily silent. Clara walked up to her mirrors to check for any bite marks on her neck or shoulder. No marks. She sighed in relief. 

"He must have given me his blood," she sighed and peeked through the door leading to the hallway. "Erm... Ash!"

No response. Clara shrugged and walked out to the hallway. The silence was almost unbearable. All of the curtains were closed, making the apartment darker than usual. 

"Okay Ash this isn't funny anymore!" Clara called out to the empty apartment as she looked in the living room. There was still no sign of that damned British vampire. She tried to figure out a reason for his disappearance. "Maybe he's gone on one of his errands or something, and the sun had irritated him."

She looked in the kitchen in case he let a note like he had done before. Luckily enough, he had. Clara looked at the note that literally had her name on it and sat down on the chair beside it. Before she read it, she noticed a black ring on the table, one that he always wore, yet she never questioned it. She shrugged as she opened the letter and began to read.

'Dear Clara,

     Hopefully you have woken up.'

The sentence made her uneasy and decided to get a glass of water before continuing. "If you are then all I want to say is thank you. Thank you for stopping to check that I was okay on that road. Not many people in this century would do that, they would just drive past."

Clara took a gulp of her water, "Well, I suppose he's right... Sadly." She looked down rather upset but shook her head and scowled at the note. "Then again, they probably all expect it to be a vampire in the road." 

Before she could continue reading her mobile rang, making her jump and scramble for it. However, it wasn't in the kitchen. She groaned and ran over to the living room to see if it was there, and she found it on the table. 

"Hello?"

"Clara!" The Doctor beamed at the other end. "There you are! I've been calling you for hours!"

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Doctor, you have not been..." She checked her mobile to see that she had twelve missed calls from him. "Oh... My phone must be broken or something... So, what is it you want?"

As he rambled on about the two not having an adventure in a while, Clara sat back down in the kitchen and continued to read the note, knowing that if Ash came back before she read it she would be in trouble. She hummed and mumbled 'yeah' to the Doctor whenever it seemed she had to respond, or at least should to make it seem like she was listening. Usually, she would cling onto every word, but she got too distracted. She managed to keep the Doctor talking whilst she read. However, he caught on when she dropped her phone and jumped out of the chair. 

"Clara? What's wrong?"

Clara ran to the front door and out of the apartment. Only for a second. In that second an excruciating pain radiated throughout her body. Even more than when Ash bit her. As soon as the sun hit there was a blinding pain. The agony she felt was unendurable. It was torture. Her skin felt raw as the sun hit it. The second of the agonising pain felt like it had been days. Years even. The moment she could think again, and move, she ran back inside at incredible speed. Clara couldn’t see anything but white. Hear anything but her heavy breathing. All she could smell was burning flesh. Once she was inside the burning cooled down slightly, and she could feel her skin healing. No matter how quickly she healed, the pain was not worth it. Not at all. Her vision was blurred as she looked around recklessly, and almost stumbled into the wall. The longer she was inside the duller the pain became, and the more she could concentrate on where she stood, and how the situation had occurred. 

As her skin healed she felt that a sense of morbid fascination had taken over her as she ran over to the mirror. There were no marks. No scars. It truly was fascinating. Terrifying. Yet fascinating. She poked and prodded at her slightly stinging flesh, only for it to feel completely normal. 

Now that her appearance had been checked, momentarily distracting her from the panic, she ran over to the note. The mobile was left on the floor and she could hear the Doctor's calls from the other end. 

"Clara!"

"Uh sorry Doctor, I've got a family emergency," she said quickly as she hung up. 

Clara grabbed at the note frantically and muttered what she read. "I am now dead. You should be happy eh? I guess you're not and you're confused as to why you're not as happy as you should be. Well, if you haven't tried to go out to the sunlight, do it." She immediately shook her head and looked at the window as if the sun was her sworn enemy. I guess at this point in time, it was. "Painful, isn't it? Well, I can answer both of your questions in one."

The last sentence was separated from the paragraph, assumingly to do a pause for effect in a note. Clara would have laughed if it wasn’t for the panic rising in her as she read the last word. 

'Vampire.'

"I-I... I'm a... A vampire?" She looked over the words over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no..."

Clara took a deep breath and decided to continue to read the note, hoping it was a joke. "You will feel a bit... For a lack of better word, lost. Since I am the one that turned you, you will feel a sense of wanting towards me. Like I'm your alpha if we were wolves. Oh, stay away from Paige now, she might just kill you. Anyway, you see that ring?"

She glanced up at the ring in front of her and decided to grab it to analyse it. It was a black metal ring with a line of red engraved in the centre of the band, and an obsidian gemstone. It actually looked pretty modern considering Ash was clearly an old vampire. 

"Wait, so what about this ring?" Clara asked herself as she looked back at the note. 

"Of course, the ring is mine. Anytime I went on an errand it was to get you a ring for yourself. But I left mine there for you to test out and use when you get your ring. These are modernised – in a simple way – solutions for you going out in the sunlight. They are enchanted by a friend of mine, and her friend will be the one giving you your ring soon. I guessed mine wouldn’t fit you properly considering out size difference in everything. But, you can wear mine until Demetri comes to your door and hands you your own."

"So... I'm getting my own ring... To protect me from the sun..." Clara murmured as she fiddled with Ash's ring. A small smile crept up on her lips. "Didn't think he'd care that much..."

She gulped down all of her water and went to get another glass. Once she had that she got back to the letter. 

"You're probably parched, huh sweetie?" Clara could practically hear him chuckle and she set down the glass. "Look in the freezer, I left a little surprise for you."

Curious, she got up and looked in the freezer. After a few seconds of searching, she found two A+ blood bags in the middle tray. Suddenly, she grabbed one a teared it open before guzzling it down like a starved animal. The metallic taste she loathed a few days ago, she now loved. The only liquid that quenched her thirst and hunger was blood. 

Clara gasped as she licked her lips and threw the empty packet to the sink. She stared at the other one and decided to put it back in the freezer before she continued with reading. 

"I am sorry that you have to go through this alone Clara, but I have made a few points to help you control yourself and how to survive. If you go to your local hospital and see Emir or Azra Katteri, they can help you get the blood bags and they have agreed to help you with this process if you need any. They're close friends of mine. You need, and I can't stress it enough, you need your ring on if you go outside, even if it doesn’t look sunny."

She glanced out to the window, back at the ring, and decided to put it on. It was safer to put the ring on rather to burst out into flames when she stepped out of the apartment. 

"Bloodlust. You will definitely need to control it, especially if you work with teenagers. You should have at least two blood bags a day, no matter how much you crave it. Eventually your body will adjust to only having two and you won't want to drink from the neck. It would be terrible if you decided to bite one of your troublesome students hey?"

Courtney Woods came into mind there. Clara shook her head at the morbid thought and actually got frightened at her imagination there. Seeing Courtney covered in her own blood. The wonderful taste of her blood. Drinking so much that some trickled down Clara's chin. 

"Get a hold of yourself Clara," she shook her head again, and licked the dried-up blood from the corner of her mouth. Gulping, she continued to read the note somewhat out loud. 

"You just thought about one of them, didn’t you? Well, you need to push those thoughts aside. If not, you are in some serious trouble. Oh, speaking of trouble. When you've adjusted to all of this go to Blair. She will appear at your apartment within the week to give you contact information. She will teach you how to compel people like I did to you plenty of times."

"Geez," Clara sighed. "I have to meet a lot of new... Vampires..."

"Before you end this note, you should know that you don't need to breathe anymore. You can, and it helps if you do to seem human. But it's not essential. Try holding your breathe right now. See if you can read this note before you 'have to breathe'."

She rolled her eyes but did so anyway.

"You probably want to know why I did this. Truth be told, I was sick of my life. I feel like I've done everything, and hurting you was repetitive for me. Live for a few hundred years and you'll know what I mean. I am sorry for what I've done to you, but it was easier knowing I can pass on my knowledge to someone. Otherwise me being a vampire felt completely useless. I felt completely useless anyway. My whole life I was an outcast. Well, up until I found other vampires like myself after fifty years, but they all got slaughtered a few years after that."

Whether it was this new Alpha and Beta Vampire thing that was happening, or Clara was generally upset at Ash wanting to take his life, and that he did. She even had to hold back tears. 

"I wish you the best of luck Clara, and I hope you have a long, healthy life. With all my best wished granted onto you, love Ash."

Clara noticed a water stain on the paper, and that it was new. Suddenly, it was clear that she was in fact crying. Crying over that sadistic vampire's death. It was horrible. All of it. Ash's tormenting, physical assault, and now his death. 

The TARDIS materialisation noise was heard from her living room, and she panicked. She ran to the empty packet of blood, threw it in the bin, and grabbed the note from the table to put in her cutlery drawer. 

"Clara?!" He ran out of the TARDIS to the kitchen. "Oh! Great, there you are!"

"Uh, hey Doctor," she turned around after wiping away her tears with a smile, and remembered to breathe. "What do you want?"

"An adventure! C'mon, let's go!" He grinned as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the time machine. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm..." Clara grinned as she looked around the console room. "Somewhere magical. Maybe we can go back to that place with those... Ohh, what were they called?"

"Julurgal Mermaids?"

"Yes! Those," she stroked the side of the console. 

"Your wish is my command Clara," the Doctor smiled as he flicked a few switches and pulled the leaver. They both gripped onto the edge of the console and pressed buttons as they flew off to another planet. 

Maybe an adventure with the Doctor would help Clara clear her mind from all of the information she had received about her new-found immortality. At least, she hoped. 


	5. Feast In Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter and a lot happens. But the other's will either be shorter or possibly a bit more organised. I realised I wanted more to happen than I originally thought when I decided on chapters, but I don’t want to change the amount, so here it is. Small glimpse of the struggles of being a time-travelling new-born vampire teacher from Blackpool, with an almost containable bloodlust.   
> I am sorry Clara.   
> Posters I made for BiR so you guys can have a rough outline of what these characters look like.   
> https://natepierce18.tumblr.com/post/174512341108/burning-in-red-posters-burning-in-red-is-a  
> https://natepierce18.tumblr.com/post/174512491368/burning-in-red-posters-2-i-messed-around-with

The time spent with the Doctor could have gone better in Clara's opinion. When they were at the Wander planet the mermaids didn't get as close to Clara like they did before, and one even hissed at her. She got worried, but she got reassured when the Doctor told her that some of them go distant once or twice a year. Clara sighed in relief and decided to go back home, but then remembered the TARDIS. The machine had hated her at first, and now it might do so all over again. It seemed oddly quiet when she was alone and jerked the vampire off her feet in the console room, Clara merely groaned and held onto the railing with a death glare at the console. Luckily, the Doctor hadn't noticed. 

During the trip home Clara suddenly got apprehensive thinking about what Ash would think if she wasn't there, and what he would do if he found the TARDIS, who he would kill to get to it. This thought sent her in a blind panic as she recalled all the times she got hurt by him. However, she remembered his demise, and that she herself was a monster. The Doctor stopped the monsters, saved her from them, but he couldn’t save her from herself. Clara almost lost balance but he held her up and asked what was wrong, but she tried her best to let him dismiss it as the TARDIS jerking and him not noticing. Sadly, that didn't happen. Still in a blind panic, she hit his head against the console. A bit too hard. There was even blood. 

Clara staggered back and stared at it, wanting nothing more than to drink it. Timelord blood smelled different than the blood bag, and she wondered if it tasted any better. She shook her head violently and looked up at the TARDIS, expecting her to evaporate her or something. 

"I-I'll take him to mine, look after him," she uttered. "I'm sorry, I'll make sure he's okay, I swear! Just take me home!"

Moments later the TARDIS materialised in her bedroom and she dragged him to her bed. Once he was settled she rushed to the kitchen and downed the last blood bag in her freezer, despite it almost being slush. It wasn’t enough. Clara went to the cutlery draw and re-read the part of the note that had the bloodlust in it. She checked the time and noticed the hospital would be open for four hours.

"I guess it's time to meet the Katteri's," Clara sighed and ran out to the hospital. 

It was hell for Clara once she walked into the hospital. The scent of blood filled the air. She sighed and walked to the front desk, hoping to find one of the unknown vampires that worked there. There was nobody at the desk, so she rang the bell, and moments later a tall brunet man walked to her. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" He smiled, and Clara could pick up his distinct Turkish accent, but thought it sounded like it was phasing out from being in the United Kingdom for years. 

"Um... I got told from my GP to find a..." She looked at the note. "Emir Katteri... I think I'm butchering the pronunciation, but yeah, him. Or an Azra Katerri."

"Hmm," the man looked down at her. "May I see what GP that is? And I'll buzz for Azra now."

"Oh uh, it's just the names of them, I'm not even sure what they do. Um, so is Emir not here today?"

"Oh, no he is," he smiled and walked around the desk to her side. "He's standing right next to you."

Clara's eyes went wide, "Y-You're Emir? I'm sorr..."

Emir laughed, "It's okay Clara."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I saw Ash's ring on you when you looked at the note. And the desperation for blood in your eyes."

"Hey Emir, what was I pa-" a long-haired brunette started but stopped when she saw Clara. "Who's this?"

"Azra, this is the famous Clara Oswald," Emir motioned towards her. "Clara, this is my sister, Azra."

"Oh, hey," she smiled and extended her hand out. "Nice to finally meet you Clara."

"Uh, likewise, I guess," Clara shook her hand and then turned to Emir. "Uh, famous?"

"Ash talked about you a lot, especially when he planned all of this," he motioned between the three of them. 

"I uh... yeah..." She looked down slightly. 

"It's alright," Azra gently rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We knew he was going to do this once he mentioned your name, there's no hard feelings. Now, you want your fix already? Twenty hours is the quickest we've had a new-born."

"Um... Y-Yeah, I kinda injured my friend..."

"Oh, and you didn't drink from them?" Emir put his hand over her shoulder and guided her through two doors when they noticed more people coming to the reception. 

"I wanted to," she sighed. "But ran out before I did anything. He was unconscious..."

"Ah, that wouldn't help. But it's good you came here," Azra smiled at her. "Just a few more doors down and we should be there."

Clara looked around and saw that the walls have gone from white to a sickly grey, and the lights were on sensors, so the hallway ahead of them was dark. It was like a horror movie. She chuckled slightly which got the attention of the two vampires next to her.

"What's so funny?" Emir asked with a slight smirk.

"This whole thing, it's kind of like a horror or something right? I don't know, I just found it amusing."

"I agree with the way this hallway is," Azra grinned. "But I think we'd be more ravenous if it were a horror movie."

They all laughed slightly before they got to the door with a sign next to it labelled 'donations'. Clara gulped when the scent of all the blood filled her senses, she felt her mind go fuzzy. 

"Here we are," Emir opened the door. There were blood bags in coolers, and some strung up, all different types. "0 negative is the best, but don’t have all of it."

"Uh... I-I..." Clara stumbled into Azra and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

When she awoke she found herself on the sofa in her apartment. She looked around groggily, and saw that her tv was on, and a blurred figure sat on the floor, leaning against the table. 

"W-Wha..." Her speech came out hoarse, so she cleared her throat. "Um... W-Who are you?"

The person in front of the tv turned around to face her and smiled at her warmly. "Hey Clara."

"Um... Hey..." She moved to a sitting position on the sofa. "How did I get here?"

The girl stood up and sat down next to her, "Well, you fainted in the hospital, so Emir and Azra took you here. They told me they put twenty-four blood bags in your freezer. They also had to go and do their job, so I came over to watch over you. Oh, speaking of jobs, yours called to ask why you weren't in, so I just said you had a family emergency and I'm your cousin."

"Oh," Clara looked at the peppy black-haired girl, and noticed her blue eyes were almost piercing through her. "Wait, you didn’t answer me."

"Huh?" She looked at her quizzically, and then straightened up once she realised what she meant. "Oh! Yeah, hey, my name's Blair!"

"Oh... So, you're the one..." 

"That's gonna help you compel people, yeah. But for now, my goal is to keep you from killing yourself or anyone close to you. I heard you hurt your friend," her cheerful attitude suddenly left and she glared at her. 

Clara suddenly remembered that the Doctor was left on her bed, and that she didn't know how long she had been out. She shot up and ran upstairs to check if he was there or not. Once she got to her bedroom she noticed the TARDIS and her friend had gone, but there was a note left on the pillow. 

'Clara, I'm sure what you did was by accident, and I heard other people with you when you arrived, so I decided write this. A friend of yours decided to stay with you, and I remembered how you are with those pudding brains you call friends and me, so I left. - Doctor'

She sighed with relief but jumped when she heard a creek at her door. "You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah. Turns out my friend left before we got here," she put the note in her pocket and turned back at Blair. "So, you know me, can I know a little about you?"

Blair merely smiled and walked away. Clara stared at the doorway for a few seconds, before sighing and following her down to the living room. She sat down next to the young girl on the sofa, who turned to her slightly and extended her hand towards her for her to shake. 

"Nice to meet you Clara Oswald," she smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Blair Myres, nineteen in human years, sixty-four in vampire. I was born in Inverness in Scotland, but clearly, I don't have that much of an accent anymore. Ash turned me and treat me like he did with you, except he obviously didn't end his life after."

"Wait... So, you were only nineteen when you turned?"

"Yes."

"Whoa... A-And you got tormented by Ash?" 

"Yes. Anything else you're not clear on?"

"Um..." Clara shuffled in her seat. "No, I think that's all... S-Sorry."

"It's fine," Blair grinned. "I've had sixty-four years to over it."

"I-I can't imagine living for sixty years..."

"I said that too," the older vampire laughed slightly. "We are alike is those aspects. Do you have any other questions?"

"Um," the English teacher sat there thoughtfully for a few moments. "The Ka-Katteri... Ugh I swear I'm butchering it... But Katerri twins, how old are they?"

"Ah them. They're nice, aren't they? They're older than me in both terms, I think they're one of the vampires that befriended him in the early years, well, them and Demitri. He's like a brother to Ash, so don't worry if he gets a bit mad at you for all of this," she motioned towards her.

"Oh okay," Clara frowned slightly, worried that a centuries old vampire may be angry at her. "Does Ash have any enemies? I mean, all of you seem to know a lot about me and he said that wolves go against vampires and can kill them... Turns out my Uni friend Paige is a wolf..."

"He does yes, but they are all in other countries or don’t bother with us, so you're safe," Blair smiled softly. "Wolves shouldn't attack you if you're friends with them, unless they're in wolf form, then she might go a bit frantic and not realise it's you."

"R-Right... Well, we kind of lost touch, so that shouldn't be a problem..."

Throughout the night Blair and Clara talked all about being a vampire and how Clara could handle it. About the blood bags, how to control her hunger, and when they would work out how she controls her strength, speed, and compulsion. Blair had sorted out dates and times to go with Clara's work schedule to teach her the 'vampire tricks' as she liked to call them. By the time they had gone through everything briefly Clara had become tired and decided to get an early night before school. However, Blair suggested for her not to go to school for another few days. After some thought – and Blair’s persistent personality, Clara decided it would be best. 

During those few days Clara had spent majority of the days with Blair. They talked about how to handle being outside around humans, and the ring. She also said that Demitri should be around any moment with her ring. Which was good because Ash’s had almost slipped off twice – and baked into a souffle, but Clara kept that from her new friend. 

After a day of controlling her own strength, and hunger since she had been cut down on the blood supply by the Katteri twins, Clara was tired and decided to have an early night before starting school again. Blair more than agreed, and wished her luck as she left the apartment. 

* * *

It was lunch time and Clara had been craving blood all day. She tried her best to avoid getting close to people, and not talk too much in front of the class. Luckily, her last two lessons were watching Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet, so all she had to do was sit and mark. She had some students comment on her paler skin, and some teachers ask if she was sick. Adrian got in the way a lot. He always wanted to know if she was okay after hearing about the family emergency. Clara had to fake a smile and say that everything was fine. All she wanted to do was bite him and drink his blood. Drink her student's blood. By break time she had sneaked out to the cupboard to have two of the five blood bags she put in there. Number three and four were mentally labelled as lunch. 

Clara grabbed her bag and walked out into the corridor once her students had left the classroom. She was so focused on drinking blood that she didn't look to see if anyone was around this time. 

"Y'know Miss. Oswald," she turned around with a deer caught in headlights type stare. Seth, a semi-popular sixth former, smirked slightly and towered over her as she was stood still. "We have a bet going on in Sixth Form."

"Really?" Clara asked distractedly. She glanced down at his neck as he got closer, her height surprisingly at her advantage.

"Yes, to see which one of us can bed you," he leaned into her and kissed her neck. "What do ya say? I'll be the best you ever had."

Clara flinched. He was very close to her, and the information she had just been given made her freak out. Did the whole of Sixth Form really want her, and made a bet on it? "T-This bet..."

"Not just the boys, some of the girls are in on it too," Seth chuckled. "Yasmin actually has a crush on you, but we all know you're a cock sucker. Unless...?"

Once again, the information freaked her out. She had taught Yasmin during her GCSE's, and had never thought she swung that way. Then again, nobody knew she liked both genders, so his assumption – however irritating it may have been – was the only thing he thought was right. Clara sighed, trying to compose herself, and lifted her hands to grab his shoulders.

“Thought so,” he smirked and leaned in closer, obviously misunderstanding her actions. She gripped onto his shoulder making him wince and breathe in sharply, yet his initial thought still there. Seth kissed her neck up to her jaw, almost roughly. 

All Clara could think about was blood. Seth’s blood. How nice it would be to have it fresh from the neck, like a stereotypical vampire. She couldn’t shake these thoughts away, no matter how much she tried, and tried to make herself push him away and run out of there, it was no use. Now she had begun to pull him towards her. Seth chuckled and pushed her against the shelves. Clara breathed out shakily, knowing how easily her actions could be misconstrued as enjoyment, or a welcome, but she knew her own intentions, and how she hated them. 

Clara felt herself go ‘full vampire’ as she would call it. Luckily, Seth had been slow at reaching her lips, so there was no need for him to see her face. She used her vampire strength to push him back into the opposite wall, earning a grunt from him. The student attempted to stand up, but before he knew it Clara was on him with her hand over his mouth. Clara apologised in a small mutter before she bit his neck. 

His muffled cries echoed in her ears. It was horrible. Clara repeated an apology in her head as she drank his blood, not being able to help herself. She was panicking more and more as she kept on drinking, the events spiralling in her head. It almost made her blind to what was currently going on, and that she had begun to almost drain him. 

The door opened. Rather than stopping, Clara carried on, too afraid to see who it was. Suddenly, a hand pulled her away from Seth and into the shelf. Only one thing could use that amount of strength and pull a crazed vampire away from their blood source. 

Another vampire. 

Clara looked around hazily, licking her lips, and noticed a girl in front of Seth. This girl quickly turned to her, revealing herself to be Blair.

“B-Blair...?”

“It’s a good thing I was watching you Oswald,” she sneered as she found the hidden stash of blood bags. Clara flinched at the use of her surname. She knew Blair only used that when she was annoyed. “C’mon, we’re leaving.”

“W-Wait, what about Seth?” she looked over to the unconscious sixth former. 

“He’s fine Clara,” Blair grabbed her arm. “I compelled him to forget and gave him my blood for him to heal.”

Before Clara could respond she found herself being dragged out of the school onto a motorbike, that surprisingly wasn’t hers, and taken home. 

* * *

The next morning Clara awoke to see Blair had gone, but she had left a note on the side. She read it and sighed as she put the number that was on the paper into her phone. Her first thought was to get a blood bag from the fridge but remembered that she got ordered to cut down on the blood since yesterday. Before she could get a coffee to wake her up there was a knock at her door, so she put on Ash's ring and answered it.

"Here's your ring," a man handed her a small black jewellery bag before she could even speak or open the door fully. Clara found it odd that his deep voice didn't match his appearance. He looked rather young, and had short spiky hair, no sign of a beard or stubble, and greenish hazel eyes. 

"Um... Thanks... Demitri yeah?" Clara asked as she took it. 

He sighed, "Yes. You're Clara Oswald, new-born as I like to call you. How's that hunger going?"

She felt insulted and the urge to retaliate, but nothing came to mind. "Um, it's uh... Okay I guess..."

"Geez," Demitri pushed her aside and walked in. "He really did a number on you eh? You should be a bit more cautious as to who you let in your home girl."

"Well, it's not like I let you in," she sighed as she shut the door. "You're one of Ash's friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, and he was a close friend of mine," he walked over to the kitchen, motioning his hand for her to follow. Clara could tell this friend was going to be a pain, but decided to follow him, only to see one of her blood bag's in his grasp. "You had to find him before I did, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted," Demitri chuckled slightly and placed the bag on the table. "Go ahead newbie, drink. I know you want it."

Clara looked over at the bag and back to the vampire. "Ash said to only drink two a day..."

"Ash isn't here, is he?" Demitri growled as he stepped towards her. "Drink it."

"No," she gulped as she stared at the blood. "I won't. If I do then I've got no more for tomorrow or the next day, and Emir has cut me off for the next few days..."

He laughed at Clara as he got closer to her. "You sound so small right now Oswald. What have you done? It takes quite a bit for Emir to cut you off."

"I uh," Clara looked down at her feet like an ashamed child. "Almost drank half of the blood donations last week... A-And... Almost killed a student... Blair stopped me and compelled him to forget..."

"Ah, good ol' Blair. She stalked you then?" he shrugged. "Seems about right. She was always loyal to Ash and liked keeping his pets safe."

"Pet?" 

"That's all you were to Ash, his pet," he ruffled Clara's hair. "Geez, cheer up girl. I'm just messing with you."

"M-Messing with me?" Clara looked up at him, confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I just wanted to know where you are in all of this. So, catch me up."

He sat down on the chair in front of her and motioned for her to speak. Clara sighed and decided to tell him everything that had happened since she turned, including her smashing the Doctor's head out of panic. 

* * *

It had been a week since Demitri's surprise visit. Clara still had her blood bags taken away from her, despite the begging. With all of this added hunger and danger in her life she decided to take a few days off her job, and to travel with the Doctor less, or not at all. That had still been running through her head. He hadn't visited since her panic attack in the TARDIS. Well, until now.

“Clara!” he grinned as he popped his head out of the TARDIS. 

“Doctor!” Clara ran up and hugged him. She was so thrilled to see him back that she forgot about her newfound bloodlust and the hunger that came with it. “I am so sorry about last time.”

“The TARDIS said you were having some sort of panic attack,” he frowned slightly as he stepped out into her bedroom. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah,” she smiled sadly. “It was just a thing that happened at work.”

“What thing?”

“Oh uh,” she gulped as she tried to come up with a decent lie. “I just found out something about the students’, that’s all.”

“What about them?” he stepped closer to her, eyes full of concern.

“T-That the sixth formers have a bet on and it... Most definitely involves me in horrid ways... Let’s just leave it at that hey?”

The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS, back at Clara, and then back at his time machine. “Want to go to Callisto? Well, not actually on it, but to look at it.”

“Callisto? Isn’t that one of Jupiter’s moons?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, sure,” she grinned as she ran into the TARDIS. He grinned and ran back in, closing the doors, and pressed a few buttons. “Um... D-Doctor?”

“Yes?” he stopped what he was doing and looked at Clara with concern again. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“T-This is our last adventure I’m afraid...” 

“Oh,” he straightened up, and then looked to flick a switch sadly. “If that’s what you want.”

“I-I’m sorry, Doctor I really am, I ju-”

“It’s a good thing I’m taking you to see Callisto then,” he interrupted as the TARDIS began to move. “It’s really nice to look at, and you people colonize it in about five million years in your future.”

“Doctor-”

“Of course, you ruin it with your tech, so I’ll try my best not to bring you to that era,” he shuffled around to the monitor and looked at it. “Ah! Here we are!”

Clara held back tears and tried to focus on what she was going to see. However, the only other distraction she had was hunger, and that rose in her as the closer the Doctor waltzed up to her. He held his hand out for her to take. She sniffed, smiled, and took it. He dragged her to the door and opened them. 

What she saw in front of her was stunning. Enough to distract her momentarily from everything. 

It was amazing how a moon could look so colourful, bright, and just magical. Arrays of colours sparkled around the surface as if there was a mini solar system projected onto it. Just the beauty of it was enough to take Clara’s breathe away. 

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” the Doctor said with a wide smile, that not unlike a child’s who’s just seen a dinosaur for the first time. Clara could imagine he had seen and taken his other friends to see Callisto, and didn’t blame him. It was indeed wonderful.

Tears formed as she remembered this was the last wonderful thing she was going to see with him. She leaned into the Doctor, tears dripping down her face, hands pressed against her chest. He awkwardly hugged her, and rested his head on hers. “To our last hurrah.”

Clara huffed as she remembered her saying that when they went on the Orient Express. She did the mistake of looking up at him. Despite her eyesight being slightly blurred from her tears, she still saw his veins pulsating within his neck. The thought of draining him came to mind. That’s when she started to hyperventilate again. She felt her features go to ‘full vampire’. The thought of the Doctor remembering her as a blood-thirsty monster scared her, so she did the only thing she could think of in her crazed state.

She bit him. Hard. On the neck. Of course, he struggled, but her vampire strength kept him still. 

Clara hoped that this was a bad dream. All of these conflicting emotions going on inside her head as she gulped down his blood. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She had recalled Blair saying about turning her humanity off, that it would leave her void of any human emotion. She could use that right now. No emotions. Clara focused on switching off her humanity when she heard the Doctor croak out her name, and the TARDIS move. She had no clue where it was taking her, but she hoped it was Earth. 

She let go of the Doctor, gasping for air, once the TARDIS had landed. He fell limply to the floor as regeneration energy lingered on his wound. Clara had no clue if he would regenerate or not, but she didn’t care, or had enough time to think about it because the TARDIS had thrown her out as soon as he hit the floor. She glared at the machine with an animalistic snarl, but it just vanished very shortly after. 

Sighing, Clara sat on her bed and rummaged through her bedside drawer. She found a note with a location encrypted on it. After a few moments of thought, and a flick of the tongue to taste the Time Lord’s blood that remained on her bottom lip, she shrugged, grabbed her leather jacket, and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may feel that the ending wasn't touchy-feely enough, and I kinda did rush it 'cause it's late and I'm keeping my mum up so yeah. Also I'm really bad at emotional parts.


	6. Amelia Pond

_"Daddy, the monsters-"_  

 _"They don't exist sweetheart. Now go to bed," he groaned._  

 _"But, d_ _addy-" the child whispered but got_ _interrupted_ _._  

 _"For the last time, there are no such things as monsters Clara."_  

Clara shook her head and looked up at the unconscious girl in front of her, wanting nothing more than to drain her. But she had a plan, a plan she must stick to. No matter what gorgeous red-head got tangled up in it.  

It had been a month since the Doctor’s regeneration. During that month Clara had quit her job, sold her apartment, and compelled people to get what she wanted. It was all for the plan. A plan that she had thought of when she knew she was going to kill the Doctor, who has not gone looking for her. The TARDIS kicked her out once he regenerated. She didn‘t even get to see who he had become, all she saw was the regeneration energy and a bit of blonde hair.   

“Uh... W-Wha? H-Hello?” 

Clara got snapped out of her thoughts again and faced the girl who was hand cuffed to a rusty radiator.  

“Hey,” she greeted with a false smile. “I know how this must look, but trust me Amy, it’s for the best.” 

She just looked at the vampire with a confused expression. “What?” the handcuffs rattled against the radiator. “H-How is this for the best?” 

“Well, for starters I gave you something when you last woke up apparently,” she held up a syringe with a note on it. “Got from the Doctor apparently, it’s supposed to keep you unconscious for a month or two, make you weaker than usual for about four months, and make you forget how you got here in the first place as well as being hazy.” 

Clara stood up and stretched before she used her vampire speed to sit down next to the human. The sudden reappearance startled Amy, making her jump and stare at her for a few seconds, as if she was trying to figure out what creature the brunette was.  

“Vampire.” 

“E-Excuse me?” 

“Vampire,” Clara repeated with a sigh. “It’s what I am now.” 

“S-So, you weren’t b-before?” Amy asked as she looked at Clara up and down. 

Clara nodded. “Only recently turned, a few weeks I‘d say.” 

“A-Are you going to turn me?” she looked at her as she awaited the answer. The vampire saw the fear in her eyes, and her lips tremble. It made Clara adore her even more, but the thought of her being attracted to her food source appalled her. Yet, finding out she was a sadist didn’t.  

She didn’t answer, instead she stared out to the abandoned room, sensing the red-head's fear rise with every passing moment. It was amazing, relishing in an emotion that she had caused simply by being there.  

The silence got to the girl, so she gulped before breaking it. “K-Kill me?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Y-You don’t know?” Amy looked at her sceptically. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Clara gritted her teeth.  

Amy looked down slightly, seemingly uncomfortable with the uncertainty of her possible murderer. She tugged on the handcuffs. Even though she knew a simple tug wouldn’t do much, it still gave her hope, hope that she couldn’t afford to lose. 

Clara noticed the slight jolt and looked down at her hand. The human was attempting to escape. She groaned, quickly moved herself so that she was on top of her, and gripped onto her chained wrist. This action made Amy jump and stop her movement.  

“However futile that is Amy, you shouldn’t try,” Clara used her teacher voice. She usually hated using it, it almost reminded her of how patronising Bonnie was. But she had to seem like a threat to the taller girl, well, more than she already was.  

“W-What are you going to do?”  

Clara smirked and eyed her neck. Surely one bite wouldn’t hurt, well, not her anyway. Despite her coming off the Time Lord blood and now feeling peckish, she didn’t want to bite her yet. It wasn’t part of the plan. Amy just looked delicious though. Her eyes watering, body trembling, heart beat racing. She was almost irresistible.  

“In general, or right now?” the vampire asked condescended as she examined her prey. 

“Um, right now?” Amy shrugged slightly. 

“I’m trying not to feed,” Clara smirked when the human winced. “You’re so desirable right now.” 

“Er... T-Thanks I guess?” 

“Fuck it,” Clara muttered as she gripped onto the human before biting her neck. Amy let out a choked scream. Of course, she would, it would be weird if she didn’t. But it felt strange for Clara to hear, however much she loved it. 

Amy gripped onto her shoulder with her free hand and tried to push the vampire away. This irked Clara. She pulled away, breathing heavily as she scowled at Amy.  

The girl tried to say something to help her, but nothing came out. When Clara saw that she was trying to speak, she slapped her across the face. It came to a shock for both of them when they noticed two scratch marks on the human’s cheek. Clara snarled and stormed off into the woods. 

“Clara?” 

She whipped her head around to see Blair behind her. “Blair.” 

“What t- Who's in there? And why?” she motioned towards the run down old electrical shed that had somehow survived this long in the woods. 

“Amelia Pond,” Clara replied monotone. “And the why is none of your concern, Myres.” 

Blair raised her brow, and looked between the new vampire and the entrance before bolting inside. Clara rolled her eyes when she heard a gasp from both girls, and decided to walk back in. “You shouldn’t be here Blair.” 

“What have you done to this poor girl,” Blair lightly touched Amy’s neck, who flinched and whimpered. “Is your name Amelia?” 

“You seriously doubt me?”  

Amy looked between the two vampires, and nodded at the older one. “Y-Yes...” 

“Cool, you’re Scottish too,” Blair grinned. “Anyway, back to you teach,” she said as she stood up and crossed her arms. “You’ve turned off your humanity, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, and I’m not a teacher anymore,” Clara mimicked the vampire, and raised her brow. “What’s the matter Myres?” 

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” she turned to look at Amy. Big mistake. The next thing the human knew the newcomer was on the floor. Clara glared down at her, but also slightly impressed that she had managed to snap her neck. 

“Well, that’s that I suppose.” 

“S-She’s your friend!” Amy shrieked, only assuming that they were friends, or at the very least, acquaintances. 

“No,” Clara stared down to the body with an emotionless expression. “She was an errand girl.” 

“W-Wh-” 

“Besides, she’ll wake up in an hour or so,” she shrugged and turned to the human. “What? You didn’t think a simple snap of the neck would kill a vampire, did you?” 

“Um w-well...” Amy’s eyes darted from side to side as she tried to think, only to be scared by the vampire appearing next to her. 

“Oh sweetie,” she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “It takes much more to kill a vampire.” Clara bit her wrist and moved it in front of her. “Here, drink. It’ll heal you.” 

* * *

The events of the day caught up on both of them. Clara noticed that Amy was drifting off but always jumped back up, as if she didn’t want to go to sleep for fear of injury or death. She didn’t blame her. It was only natural to be cautious in this situation. However dire her situation was, Amy fell asleep half an hour later, leaving the vampire to stare at her even breathes, wanting nothing more than to stop them completely. That is until she noticed how calm the human’s face looked when she was asleep. It was beautiful. No matter how vengeful and fed up she was, there was still a part of her that didn’t want Amy dead. 

“Dammit,” Clara muttered as she lied down on her side, closing her eyes to shut the thoughts out of her head. However, all she could focus on was the gorgeous girl’s relaxed breathing. The first time she ever sounded so calm since this whole debacle. It was almost nauseating. The only thing that made the vampire drift off herself was the sudden distressed whimpering the human had begun to make. Clara smirked, feeling accomplished. She shook off the thoughts at the back of her mind, making her want to check and wake up the girl, before finally getting some sleep. 

“Just... Dammit.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and its relatively short...


	7. Understood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit more violence and some non-consensual sexual content, but it's not described into great detail.

_"I don't understand her fascination with monsters," David groaned._

_"She's always like_ _d_ _the creepy stuff, at least she_ _isn't_ _harming anyone," Ellie shrugged. "Besides, she's gained some new friends."_

_"Stupid_ _high schoolers_ _."_

_"Dad! Mum!" Clara ran in with her Vampire Diaries book and her Damon Salvatore hoodie on, with a boy next to her. "This is Ashley! But people call him Ash for short."_

_"Sometimes," the boy, Ashley, mentioned. He had blonde curly hair and wore greys and blacks, with one necklace of a wolf fang, and a bracelet of bats on his left wrist. David also noticed he had fake glue on vampire teeth stuck to his canine teeth. "_ _Er_ _, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Oswald."_

_"Oh, it's nice to meet you too_ _Ashley_ _. Are those vampire teeth?" Ellie asked_ _._

_"Oh yeah... And these aren't_ _my_ _normal eyes either," as soon as he pointed to them they noticed his eyes were a dull dark grey colour. "I have to wear these or glasses, but I can get them in different colours."_

_"Yeah! It's really cool, like one day he can be a vampire, or a werewolf! Or_ _y'know_ _, a normal human being. Can I get some coloured eye contacts?" Clara asked as she pulled the best puppy dog face she could make._

_Ashley_ _just laughed, "Geez, and you say I'm the werewolf."_

_"Um," Ellie looked between the two, and then back up at her husband._

_"I don't think you can Clara," her father said. "They might_ _irritate_ _you, and your sight could be damaged. I'm not going to risk it."_

_Clara frowned, "But_ _Ash_ _wears them!"_

_"Yes, but his are prescribed to him – I'm assuming?"_

_"Uh yeah," Ashley piped up. "They're medical, I'm just lucky I can get coloured ones too. And your father_ _'_ _s right Clara, you don't want to risk getting eye damage just to look supernatural."_

_"Hmm, I supposed that's true," she pouted. "Okay! I won't get any, I'm sorry for putting up a fuss. Can_ _Ashley_ _stay for tea?"_

_"_ _Of course_ _he can," Ellie smiled. "Please, make yourself at home."_

_"Thank_ _you Mrs. Oswald_ _," he smiled sheepishly before Clara dragged him upstairs._

_David sighed once he thought they were out of ear shot. "I don't know what we're_ _going to_ _do with her."_

_"We don't have to do anything, she's fine. She's still a child after all, and it's not like she's biting anyone. That_ _Ashley_ _boy looks like a good influence too."_

Clara woke up to rattling, which could only mean one thing; Amy was trying to get her attention. She groaned and lifted herself up to look at the human with a death stare. "What is it?"

Amy looked startled, and shuffled slightly, "I-I uh... N-Need to go..."

The vampire noticed the human's heart rate had increased and her face had reddened, "Right. Well, hold it for a bit. I surprisingly need to wake up a bit more before I can handle you."

Amy gulped and nodded before looking back at the ground shyly. Clara sighed and stood up abruptly, making the human jump. 

“Um... W-Where's your...E-Errand girl gone?”

“She woke up when you were asleep,” the vampire groaned and wandered over to her prey. “I told her not to bother us again, I think she got the hint.”

“S-So, she left,” Amy concluded. 

“Yes,” Clara smirked as she straddled the human and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched. It was just what the immortal wanted. She leaned down towards Amy’s neck, revelled in hearing her soft whimper, and then finally bit into her. Blood dripped down the human’s neck. It contrasted against her pale skin, and made her shiver as she felt warmth trail down her. Clara pulled away, a smirk still plastered on her face, and she licked the droplet away, dragging her tongue slowly up to her jaw. The girl shuddered and winced at the action. 

“P-Please,” Amy pleaded as she tried to lean back and pressed her legs together.

“I almost forgot,” Clara stated, unable to hide the glee from her voice as she gestured down. “Say something nice.”

“W-What?”

She sighed. “Say. Something. Nice.” The vampire tapped her nose as she said each word, and leaned into her, purposively moving her knee to press down on the human’s bladder. This made Amy blush and tense up. “Well?”

“Um... I-I...”

Another exasperated sigh escaped Clara’s lips. She jumped off the girl and took her key from her back pocket to unlock the handcuffs. “I’ll take you outside but no running off. Understood?”

Once Amy was released, she rubbed her wrist cautiously and nodded. “T-Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Clara grunted as she pulled the tall girl up and dragged her outside. She stumbled a few times, obviously not used to walking fast when she was that desperate. Not that the vampire had any experience with that either, so she just sighed once more. Once they were at a safe spot for one to do their business Amy shyly did so, and was thankful that Clara had the decency to turn around. Luckily, the human didn’t try anything. She just focused on the situation and tried to think of an escape route as she looked around the woods.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Amy had been awake and she was slowly getting more and more courageous. That didn’t bode well for the broody vampire. Any time the ginger had any ounce of courage, whether it was asking for something or making a rather bold statement of the situation, the brunette would put her back in place.

After a while Clara got fed up of sleeping on the floor, so she bought – well, stole using compulsion – a mattress for the two to sleep on. Since it was always awkward for Amy to sleep with the handcuffs, she decided to take them off. The first night was good, she didn’t even dare to move. 

The second night however...

“Where are you going?” Clara asked groggily as she grabbed Amy’s wrist, making her crash back down on the mattress.

“T-Toilet,” she whispered. 

The vampire groaned and rolled back over, “If you’re not back in three minutes I’ll snap your neck.”

All Amy did was gulp and nod before she stood back up. Clara heard her leave. She knew it was a lie. If not by the sound of her voice then it was placing her thumb on Amy’s pulse to check her heart beat. It skipped. She waited until she heard the few steps away from the room turn into a slow run. Of course, she’d try to run away into a forest in the middle of the night. 

Clara stood up and decided to follow her, but not catch her. At least not straight away. A fun little exercise for the vampire. As she was hiding behind trees chasing her, she noticed a blurred running shape going after her human from the left. 

“Shit,” she muttered as she sped up to Amy and tackled her to the ground. Obviously, she struggled. They felt a rush of air and heard a chuckle above them. Clara handcuffed Amy’s hands together behind her back and whispered in her ear harshly. “Don’t do anything.”

 “It was in my sights first gal,” the man sneered. 

Clara sighed and stood, pulling Amy up behind her. She looked up at the new vampire to see a middle-aged man with a stubble beard and dark hair. He wore rugged looking clothes, and a brown leather jacket on his waist, one that Clara wanted. “She’s mine dude.”

“I don’t think that’s fair,” he smirked. 

“How is it not fair?” she glared up at him. Damn his height. “She’s mine.”

“You,” he stepped forward. “Nearly let your food escape, I say it’s fair gain.”

Before she knew it three more vampires came out of the shadows and surrounded them. A relatively tall, well-built man stood right behind Amy. “Oh, handcuffs. This isn’t your first rodeo, hey shorty?”

“Actually, it is,” she muttered. “Back off lumberjack!”

“Hey,” he raised his hands in mock surrender, and the placed an arm over Amy’s shoulder. “We’re all friends here, why don’t we share her?”

The man ripped at the human’s shirt and bra in a blink of an eye, and began to grope her. Clara growled. “Hey! That’s exactly why you creep!”

“What ya say Dals? About an hour to get the human worked up? Less if we have more access,” the one behind Amy nodded at the one in front of Clara.

“Maybe, it depends if it has felt anything like that for a while,” he chuckled. He looked down at, what Clara could only assume was her human’s legs, and sighed. “Maybe less if you mess with it like that.”

It irked her how the Dals guy talked about her human, and how the other guy only wanted to use her, and not for food. That’s where she crossed the line. Clara turned back to see the guy’s hand tracing up and down her thigh, each time getting closer and closer to her... Clara growled. 

“Get the fuck off my human you scumbag!”

“Your human?” he smirked and groped her roughly, making Amy gasp. “I think she likes being with us.”

“Get your f-”

“Clara?”

Clara whipped her head around to see the Katteri twins next to Dals. Emir looked at her, at Amy, and back at the small brunette. “What’s going on here?”

“Friend of yours Emir?” Dals asked.

“Kind of,” he muttered. “Who’s the girl?”

“Friend of mine that I’m using as a human blood bank – speaking of, why are you guys with these slobs?”

“You’ve switched off your humanity, haven’t you?” Azra asked as she stepped forward. “For goodness sake, Jack get your hands off the girl. And if any of you men touch her, you’ll be answering to me!” 

Jack growled and backed away. Azra walked over the human and put her coat around her with a small smile. Amy started to tremble and covered herself with the parka coat, thankful for the extra piece of clothing. She smiled back at Azra slightly, and then glanced around her warily.

“I did yes,” Clara sighed. “And thank you for that.”

“Obviously not well,” Dals snorted. “You care enough about the girl to flip out when we want her.”

“Leave them alone Dals,” Emir groaned. “We’ll find a deer or something, like we originally planned.”

“I’ll only do that because it’s coming from you Emir, not from the girls.”

“Thank you.”

“Everyone, we’re going back. C’mon!” Dals turned on his heel and vanished, followed by the other dirtbags. 

“Clara,” Azra came up to her. “I know you’ve switched, and have something going on with the girl, but be careful, and look after her.”

“Again, what are you two doing with them?” Clara glared at her. “What happened to the hospital?”

“We got caught stealing blood, so they sacked us. Dals hooked us up, all we have to do is help them hunt,” Emir looked up at Amy. “Not like this though, we’re against what they do.”

“C’mon Amy,” Clara grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to a tree. She pushed Amy into it and took the coat off her. “Take your coat and leave.”

“She needs-”

“No, she doesn’t,” Clara growled and threw it at Azra, then sighed. “I really do appreciate what you guys did for me, but now I don’t need you. Just leave.”

 Without a second's hesitation they vanished in the direction of Dal. Clara sighed and pushed Amy, only for her to fall head first on the ground. 

“Really? You can’t walk?”

The human didn’t say anything, only rocked slightly to try to scramble up. Clara grabbed her by the wrists again, picked her up, and ran to their hide out. A second later Amy was set down and uncuffed. Clara checked outside whilst Amy rubbed her wrists shakily. 

As soon as the area was deemed safe, the vampire sighed. She growled, and pinned the human against the wall. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

All Amy could do was stare at her, tears in her eyes, trying to speak but nothing coming out. Despite how adorable she looked on the brink of crying, Clara couldn’t help but take pity on her. She pushed her human down to the mattress. Amy began to cry. She shuffled up to the wall, tucked her knees to her chest, and curled up on the mattress.

“Stay here, you understand?” 

Amy nodded. Clara rolled her eyes and appeared in front of her. Her human jumped and looked up at her slightly, but back down like an ashamed child. Clara shuffled closer to her and stared at her eyes. 

“Amy,” she said calmly. It shocked the girl into looking up at her, using her name so gently. “You have to speak to me so I know you understand. Do not leave this spot. I don’t know how long I’ll be or if they’re anywhere near here. If they are and find this place, they will find you and most likely... Use you. I know I torment you, but that’s where I cross the line.”

“O-Okay,” Amy stammered.

“You understand you have to stay here?”

“Y-Yes...”

“Good,” Clara sighed and stood up. She looked out and checked the perimeter again. Once it was clear she left. 

Amy just curled up even more, deeply regretting her decision to escape. She was tired, cold, and scared. No, scratch that. She was terrified. Clara had been gone for half an hour. What if something has happened? What if those guys are out there and got her? What if they’ve got her captive? Wait, what? Amy shook her head. There was no way she was worried about her captor, no matter how cute she is. 

Finally, Clara returned with three bags full of stuff. She set them down, “Oh good, you did as you’re told for once. Nobody found you then?”

“N-No,” Amy looked at the bags. “L-Late night s-shopping? Seriously?”

Clara swatted her on the head with the handcuffs before crouching down to go through a bag. “I got some stuff for you at that twenty-four-hour place. Some clothes since that jackass ripped them. A blanket to put on us since you seem cold at night, especially now. Some food and drink – Oh! And cake. See? For someone with no humanity, I’m not entirely heartless.”

She set them all out as she spoke and put the bags to the side. She looked over Amy, examining her momentarily. “Any injuries? I mean, you did get tackled, groped, pushed into a tree, pushed to the ground, and slammed against a wall.”

Amy shuddered, but moved to her knees for her captor to see. “M-Maybe a few scratches?”

“Well, in case there’s any internal bleeding or whatever, I’ll heal you,” she bit her wrist. “Go on.”

“I-I’m not s-”

“Either you drink it willingly or I compel you, which is it?”

Amy sighed and did what she was told. She stopped once the blood started to drip down her chin. It was an odd sensation, drinking someone’s blood. The brunette had seemed to master it, biting in all the right places to draw the most or least amount of blood, depending on how hungry she was and how much pain she wanted to cause. 

Clara smiled down at her and started to unwrap the cakes from the carrier bag. She looked rather excited to be eating human food, it was... Cute. Almost childlike, but it suited her. Not that being a scary vampire didn’t either, but this seemed like a moment, a rare moment when Amy would be able to see a more human side to her, or at least what she was like before she turned into a monster. It was endearing. 

“Feel free to get changed and put the blanket around you,” Clara said as she handed her a bag filled with clothes. Amy grabbed it and walked to the corner on the room. She expected eyes on her, but the vampire merely continued to open the food and drink. Despite the reasoning, and the situation, it was rather nice to walk somewhere and get changed without someone watching you. This moment seemed rather domesticated for Amy, and she enjoyed it. However, it dawned on her that it wouldn’t last, and she dreaded what would happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its October and Halloween is in two weeks I've decided to try to finish this by Halloween, because vampires.


	8. What Have I Become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me sooo long and it's kinda rushed at the end. I had no clue how to finish it to make it complete - writing wise, story wise I've had this planned for months.

_The first time Clara tasted human blood was in her mid-high school years. Some girl had started a fight with her, and for whatever reason, Clara thought to bite her. Hard. Enough to draw blood like a vampire bite would. She was sent home for the next few months, and the bite victim had been expelled._

_"Clara, you should know you can't go biting people," David groaned as he parked the car outside the house. "I thought you were out of this vampire phase when_ _Ashley_ _moved away last year."_

_"It's not because I'm fascinated by monsters Dad! She just attacked me out of the blue! My first_ _instinct_ _was to cause pain and my arms weren't available!"_

_"_ _So,_ _you bit her?!"_

_"Yes..."_

"It didn't taste nice, in case you were worried," Clara stated to a barely conscious Amy. "Blood, when I was human. It tasted too metallic and weird. But now, it's... It's so wonderful that I need it like you need air." 

The human finally fell unconscious. Clara smirked down at her, the body limp and still bleeding. It had gotten to the point where dried blood was tangled in her hair. Marvelling in her work, she remembered the past few days leading to this moment, as if it was one big accomplishment.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since Amy had attempted to escape. The relatively happy human like Clara had long gone and she was back to her sadistic vampire self, like nothing had happened. As the days went on the human got more and more injured. It didn’t matter. Clara had gotten bored of her and just wanted this to end. Slowly though, as not to give the human blood bank any hope. 

“C-Clara,” Amy spluttered out as she coughed up blood. She had just been punched in the jaw, the bruise quickly appearing. She felt her teeth had loosened, yet not fallen out, which was a good sign. Well, as good as it was going to be at least. No matter how much her jaw ached from every punch, Amy was determined to fight back, however difficult that may be.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Clara snarled. She grabbed her jaw, forcing her to face the vampire. Her face was rather appetising. Black eye on the left, bleeding at the corner of her mouth, lips still puffy from the onslaught of bruising, a little piece of her right ear bit off. It was a masterpiece. What topped it off was her pained, clearly scared, expression with tears stained down her face, and tears still threatening to fall. She tightened her grip making the human let out a weak yelp. It was simply delicious that anything the vampire did could get even a small reaction from the red-head. 

“Bl-” she winced and hissed as Clara tightened her grip once more before pushing her face to the side, making her whole body jerk. If it wasn’t for the pole that she had stuck in the wall above the human for her hands to be, she would have fallen to the ground. She was already half way there. In her weak, dishevelled state, the girl had constantly been trembling since the ear biting – that happened a day ago - and by the last punch, her legs had almost given out, bent yet on her tiptoes to keep her relatively steady. 

“Blood?” the vampire raised a brow, a smirk planted on her face. She noticed her human’s eyes were falling shut, clearly struggling to keep them open. This made it clear that Amy was slowly losing consciousness. It was only a matter of time really, seeing as she was almost out of blood in the last two days, and still got beat on like a punching bag every hour of the day, with only occasional five-minute breaks. Clara punched Amy in the stomach, making her cough up blood again, her voice strained. She stepped back, admired her masterpiece, and sat down, her legs crossed. “While you work on making more coherent requests, why don’t I tell you a story?”

* * *

 

After what seemed like an eternity to Clara, which was only five minutes, she scrambled up and got the bucket of water. She stalked over to Amy and chucked it in her face, immediately waking the girl up. Despite choking slightly on the water, and being terrified and in immense pain, the human glared at her. This irked the brunette. She wanted the human to show her terror, rather than hide behind it. To have no hope of rescue or ever being the same again. To be a pathetic excuse for a human being. To be scared of her own shadow. To be petrified of everything. 

Snarling, Clara grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall. Her head made a sickening crack sound against the wall. Clara noticed a new smell of fresh blood, and that the red-head's eyes widened the moment it made impact. Her eyes looked glossy, clearly trying to hold back tears.

“Oh, did that hurt?”

She could feel the pulse beating rapidly in her neck. It was good to know she had succeeded in scaring her, it made her feel superior, like all of this did. As if she was compelled, Clara moved her head down to her human’s neck, licked where the pulse was before taking a slow, soft bite. It was then she saw the flash of pain and fear in Amy’s eyes. As well as tears falling, and her voice only coming out in choked sobs. It was also at that moment Clara felt something. Only for a second. It was somewhat like guilt and pain. As she stared into the human’s eyes, revelling in her reaction, she also felt uneasy. It was as if she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head to stop. Stop torturing this poor girl. This poor, beautiful girl. 

Snapping herself out of those hated thoughts, she pulled back with a small frustrated growl. Of course, her humanity was trying to slip its way back into her as she’s torturing somebody. Life could never be easy. 

“I suppose I c-” Clara stopped herself before she could finish the sentence with a hand over her mouth. She hated that it came out sympathetic rather than cold or distant like she usually was. Or at least, had been since she decided to capture Amy. Since the Doctor. The Doctor. The mere thought of his name hurt her. She shook her head, trying to get rid of these intrusive thoughts.

Amy coughed up blood again and started to wheeze. Clara merely stared at her.

_‘Heal her, or put her out of her misery.’_

“Fuck,” Clara grumbled as another intrusive thought came through. 

She sighed, her hands clenched together as she thought through her actions and what to do next. Despite the human slowly dying in front of her, which was what she wanted, she had to do something to get her head straight. Angry and frustrated, the vampire rushed over and grabbed Amy by the shoulders. She snarled at her as she hit her against the wall again, harder, hearing a number of sickening cracks. Some could be ribs, some could be parts of her spine, maybe even her head. Whichever ones it was, all Amy could do was gasp. 

Within a second Amy was dead on the floor. 

It all came in a blurred rush to Clara as she stared at the dead mangled body. The first thing she tasted was metallic blood, and lots of it in her mouth. Swallowing, she started to breathe slightly heavier than usual as she stared at the body. She noticed a chunk of Amy’s neck was the closest thing to her. It clicked. 

The amount of blood on the floor was surreal to Clara as she almost started to hyperventilate. The room reeked of blood. Images of Amy in the TARDIS from when Clara saw them on the screen came to mind. She was so happy with her... Husband. And now she was dead on the floor. Rory would never know what happened to her, not that she would want him to know. It was too much at that point. Tears threatening to fall, Clara fled the scene.

Running into the forest in a blind panic, all she could try to do was not think. That was until she ran into something. Or rather, some one.

“Ah, ‘ello runt.”

Clara recognised the voice from _that_ night, it was Dals. She looked up at him, not greeting him. He expected a glare from the small brunette, instead he saw tears. “K-Kill me...”

Her voice barely reached his ears. “I’m sorry, what?”

Tears finally started to fall as she launched at him and gripped onto his brown leather jacket. “P-Please, kill me!”

Stunned, he pushed her back, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. “Why would I do that?”

Clara sniffed as she scrambled up, her emotions definitely getting the better of her. “I’m a monster!”

“Clara?”

She turned around to see Azra Katteri staring at her. 

“A-Azra?” Clara’s voice sounded small and broken, it almost made her throw up. Although, that could just be the fact that the image of Amy’s body was seared into her mind. 

“What’s wrong?” she ran up and hugged her. “Where’s your human?”

“I k-killed her...”

“You what?”

“Even I heard that Katteri,” Dals rolled his eyes. “She killed that human, an’ she was just asking me to kill her.”

Azra pulled back and stared at the brunette, “What? Clara no-”

“You didn’t see what I put Amy through!”

“You’ve clearly got your humanity back girl,” Dals sighed. “You won’t do it again.”

“He’s right Clara,” Azra reassured her with a small smile. Seeing the brunette almost break down like this was not what she wanted. “Why don’t you come with us hey?”

“No!” Clara pushed the other vampire back. Tears still streaming down her face, her vision blurred, she saw light from around the trees. That could only mean one thing. Daylight. She glanced down at her ring, remembering something of significance. Sniffling, she sighed shakily as she grabbed it. 

“Clara don’t,” the other woman grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking her ring off. 

“Ash did it,” she sniffed. Her voice was still so small, barely above a whisper. “Why can’t I?” 

“You’re too young-”

“Fuck that!”

Silence filled the air. It was the first time since this interaction that she had screamed, despite her voice breaking at the end. Dals, otherwise bored with the dispute, said his goodbyes and rushed off into the distance. The forest had gotten significantly lighter as the seconds passed of the two brunettes not talking, merely staring at each other. 

“Clara,” Azra sighed as she looked down at her feet, then back up at her. “You don’t know what you’re say-”

“Yes, I do. I know what I want,” she huffed, her hands still shaking. “I k-killed my best friend in quite literally the whole universe, and then tortured and killed an innocent girl just to get back at my dead friend, even though I knew it wouldn’t do anything but hurt her and give my sadistic, asshole of a self, satisfaction.”

The older vampire stepped closer, a small forced laugh escaped her. “I would never in my lifetime thought I’d hear you swear. It’s rather amusing.”

“Yeah well, when you work with kids you kinda try to shut down that side of you.”

“Clearly,” Azra closed the space between them. “But I can also see you’re uncomfortable and not used to swearing.”

“So what if I am?” 

“I didn’t m-”

“I’m just gonna die anyway,” Clara sighed as she held onto her ring once more. 

The light finally hit them. In one swift movement she took the ring off and dropped it. Immediately after she started to burn. She felt every part of her body burn from the heat. The only thing she felt was pain. Well-deserved at that, at least, that’s what she thought. Despite it only being a few seconds, with the almost mind-numbing pain radiating all over her body, she felt like they had been standing there for eternity. Burning. As she did all she could see was blood. The emotional thoughts of the Doctor’s death, and the horrific scene of Amy’s mangled bloody corpse stayed with her. Haunted her. Fortunately, it would be over in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. Or hours. That thought had never occurred to her. She never thought of finding out how long it took for a vampire to burn to death. It didn’t matter. The burning, blinding pain that spread throughout her body and her insides, as if she was being pulled inside out only to be burnt to dust from the inside again, was her punishment. Yet her death would be her reward. It took a few moments for her to realise she had been screaming in agony the whole time, her voice sounding so distant to her ears now.

Suddenly, she felt two cold hands on her burning face and neck. The last thing she heard was a sickening crack. Only this time she realised it was her bones breaking, and not somebody else's. Her burning flesh tearing was the last thing she felt before she was drowned in darkness.

Sweet, oh sweet, darkness. The embrace of death at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys like it and aren't too pissed at me for killing off so many characters in gruesome ways. 
> 
> (Not too sure on the last line, I'll change it if I get fed up of it, please let me know if I should.)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
